Silent Voices
by popscb
Summary: Joey and Lauren Fic, Joey moves to he square for some mystic reason and who does he happen to meet ? can Lauren help him with his troubles... who knows ?
1. Hello would be nice

**So here I am again... as promised with a new story. Now I need to clear a few things before we start... Joey and Lauren aren't directly related in this, he's Derek's step son. Joeys 24 and Laurens 22 . Its called Silent voices and it will become apparent why... I had the idea a while back when I was watching a documentary... I just didn't quite know how to play it so I hope it's worked and you guys like it ! Enjoy ! **

* * *

Chapter 1-Hello would be nice

Joey's POV

Life at the moment couldn't be more complicated, I mean at 24 you don't really expect to be in the situation I'm in right now. Nope. You expect to be in a nice 9-5 job with a group of good mates, living in a nice apartment possibly living with your steady girlfriend of the last few years, maybe engaged I don't know. But when you're younger and you're talking with all the lads you never admit that's what you really want, you always give the impression that you're going to be one of those guys who has a different girl every night, you don't do settling down. For me this was something from about 17 I was a nightmare for (the not player part that is), not that I remembered much to be honest, every different girl was accompanied with a different form of alcohol. Some people say _oh those were the days, _but not for me I was more than happy when Mum gave me an ultimatum. I was to sort my life out or get out. In other words, I had to concentrate more on life and stop being a player or I had to leave the house. It came as a big kick up the backside; I got myself in gear and turned my life around. Or so I thought.

The last four years have lead me to where I am now, Walford. It's something I never really wanted to do but Mum had decided that I needed to be closer to her. That I needed her help, and to be honest, I didn't need it and I didn't want it. I was determined to do this on my own. So to keep some form of peace, I found Walford, it was near where I worked so I already knew the area and it lay about a 20 minute drive from where Mum lived so I was close enough if ever needed her- which I was sure I wouldn't. Plus I already knew some of the people in the area. Sharon who runs R&R has been great to me and is the exact reason I feel I will be ok in Walford.

I currently work in R&R, the little east end club that's saved me. It was the only place that gave me a chance when I needed it most. Sharon gave me a chance when I was 19 and I've worked there ever since, she understands the situation I'm in and was more than willing to help.

I guess I should probably alert you to said situation no? well lets just say I got a little more than I bargained for when I met Paige 4 years ago. Tall skinny blonde, Paige. She was my usually type (note I said _was_), she was friendly, chatty and seemed like a nice girl. I was working my way up the rankings in the club and I was pretty happy with the way things were going. Then I met Paige; I was 21 she was 19 and boy did she cause me a world of trouble. I have a lot to thank her for too, but mainly I hate the woman. 3 years later and I'm still living the consequences while she swans off doing whatever she wants.

Finally arriving at the club, I pulled the Land Rover up to the car park. Yes I own a Land Rover a gift from my deadbeat dad- I take what I can get. Sharon had told me one of her mates daughters had offered to show me around, get to know the place a bit better. To be honest I didn't really want to be doing this I had more important things I needed to be doing. But it felt rude to not take the help when it was offered.

"Sharon?" I walked down the steps and into the club trying to find out who would be my tour guide.

"Ah Joey, there you are, everything ok? All sorted ?" I nodded in response "Well just waiting on…" she suddenly stopped talking when there was an echo of heels coming down the steps. Heels? I was expecting a male, a clingy blonde was all I needed.

"Ah hear she is…" I turned my head to see a tall curvy brunette swaying down the stairs; she was dressed perfectly in Jeans and a t-shirt. Never had any girl got me this quick. She neared us and I could see her chocolate brown eyes as they caught the light. Suddenly I was more interested in the sights of Walford "Joey this is Lauren… Lauren Joey."

I extended my hand to her and smiled, I saw her hesitate slightly before shaking and smiling. I was wanting her to talk, to see if her voice was as beautiful as she was, but she didn't- she just stared. I waved my hand in front of her face and was surprised by her reaction. She pivoted confidently and started walking back up the steps.

I frowned at her, remaining glued to the spot my feet had decided they wouldn't work. On about the 5th step she finally spoke. "You just going to stand there or do you actually want to see where you're going to be living?" I felt my hear skip as she spoke- damn her voice had me there and then. It was so soft and the sarcasm in it was even more of a turn on. I promised myself I wouldn't do this but within 5 minutes of being here I was already captivated.

I quickly moved pounding up the stairs to reach her. "Hello would be nice you know?" she turned and I could see the slight smirk on her face.

"Hello… that do you?" She raised her eyebrows above her big brown eyes which just made her even more attractive.

"It's a start" I listen hard trying to gage her next reaction, and I feel a slight warming sensation run through me as she giggles. She doesn't say anything else just giggles, this cute childlike laugh.

"So you are human then?" I nudged her jokingly as we left the club to hear the amazing laughter again. I'd definitely missed the sound of laughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she questioned with a slight teasing smile.

Yes I damn well wanted to know. I was well and truly beaten at the first hurdle. What the hell was I going to do?


	2. MR nice guy

chapter 2- Mr Nice Guy

Laurens POV

Well he's certainly something, quite yummy if ask me. I shook my head trying to rid myself of those thoughts, I could not be in another relationship right now, no, the last one was bad enough. As soon as I walked into the club there was an undeniable smell of aftershave, which told me I'd been wrong, in assuming this friend of Sharon's would be a girl. She hadn't really given me much information just a few texts asking me to give her friend a guided tour. I really didn't see the point, I had work to do and there really wasn't much to see in Walford other than a market and a few shops.

I waited for him on the steps- did he not get the message that to see Walford you actually had to leave the surroundings of the club. A little encouragement wouldn't hurt "You just going to stand there or do you actually want to see where you're going to be living?" I don't know what it was but I had a little jump of joy as he quickly stepped towards me.

"Hello would be nice you know?" Oh he was quick witted I'll give him that. As he came further in to the light, I could see his body. Yes- my eyes couldn't help but go there. He had a rather tight fitting t-shirt on (probably could have done with the next size up to be honest) teamed very simply with a pair of dark jeans. His hair seemed to have naturally fallen in to place- perfectly. I shook myself out of the ridiculous fantasy id began to create in my head and responded back as quick as he had.

"Hello… that do you?"

"It's a start" I couldn't help the small giggle that left my mouth, why was he getting to me like this? I barley knew him.

"So you are human then?" He nudged me lightly as we reached the top of the steps stepping out in to the street. I looked around trying decide what wonder to show him first spotting the chippy I decided to start there and work our way up.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said rather confidently for me, "Come on this way" he once again sped up and moved next to me. I pointed out the chippy, pre warning him about Lucy, which received a small laugh from him. He brought chips, kind of forced them into my lap as we sat at the war memorial. "You dint have to buy lunch you know?" I piped up popping another chip into my mouth

"Well I wanted too, a thank you for showing me around … I'm sure you have better things to be doing" I watched his face and I swore I saw a slight look of guilt on his face. I shrugged casually not really giving a committal answer.

"It's my day off, so if I hadn't have been doing this I would have just been lounging around the flat… your company's better than my own" It was true at 22 I was living a pretty sheltered life. I lived in a flat above the gym, it wasn't the quietest of places but it suited me. Since I'd overcome my alcohol issues I'd decided it was for the best if I moved out. It was the best decision I ever made. I had a job and I was happy.

"Is it now?" I looked at him laughing slightly, was he flirting ? no he definitely wasn't

"Only a little" I responded holding my thumb and finger a fraction apart giving him a mock indication of how little. He rolled his eyes at me, which made me smirk; Mum and dad had always told me off for eye rolling deeming it rude. Guess I wasn't the only one that did it.

"Where do you work?" he seemed genuine enough and I actually felt strangely comfortable talking with him.

"I'm a nursery worker, my friend Whitney runs the day-care at the community centre so I work there, do a bit of art with the kids. I love it there, it's such a satisfying job" I didn't miss the slight smile on his face as I began to talk about the kids and how much I loved working there.

"Sounds like a fab place" He mused pulling out his phone "Little monsters ye?" I nodded as he scrolled down his phone, obviously having found the website. I saw him smile as he looked at some of the promotional pictures. "You Look like you really enjoy your job Lauren" I did, it was that simple.

"So Mr Nice Guy… what brings you to sunny Walford" The sarcasm was evident in my voice

"The beautiful weather the amazing views" He responded with the same amount of humour. I chuckled again, feeling the heat rise in my face. I hated my chuckle, it sounds so childish. I noticed Joey hadn't given me a proper answer. I didn't want to push him, so deciding he needed the rest of the tour I stood up pulling him with me.

"More to see Joseph… more to see" After another half hour we were back to the club, we'd had a laugh and he was so easy to get along with. "Well … will you be staying?"

"I don't have much choice Lauren, I move in tomorrow" He laughed pointing to the flat by uncle Jacks. "Number 4b" I smiled at him, I definitely didn't mind him being around, not in the slightest. There was a silence that fell between us, an awkward one. Joey took a deep breath beside me "I'd really like for us to be friends Lauren, I will tell you someday why I came here but right now I could do with a friend?"

I nodded "I'd like that, How about I help you out tomorrow? I can help you move in?" I don't know what made me ask but it felt right. I leant against the wall of R&R watching his gorgeous face process my ask.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer" he smiled "Meet me outside here in the morning about 9 or do you want a lie in … it will be the weekend after all" He continued to ramble on about disturbing my life and it was beyond helpful

"Joey stop… 9 is fine" I smiled brightly handing him my card form the nursery. "My mobile number is on there if you're here before ok?" I walked off down the market

"See you tomorrow Miss Branning" I continued walking "Bye then"

"Bye" I called back, running a little as I reached my flat. My back slumped into the sofa a stupidly large smile on my face. Joey was well and truly in my head.

* * *

**Big thank you for all the reviews for chapter one :) I hope this one lived up to the same standard. Joey and Lauren are feeling the same right ? find out part of the secret next chapter which should be up later tonight as this was near enough the same as the first chapter thanks guys ! xx**


	3. Just the two of us

Chapter 3- Just the two of us

Laurens POV

Surprisingly I woke before my alarm the next morning; I couldn't deny I was slightly excited to be seeing Joey again. There was something about him yesterday that left me wanting more… so much more. I knew it was bad to be getting these feeling right now. I'd just got over a messy break up that had resulted in the loss of my best friend as it turned out she was sleeping with _my _so called boyfriend. Ironically that wasn't what broke us up. Oh no it was a conversation with said best friend about the next stage of my relationship. To put it straight I wanted kids and he didn't, I was already considering breaking things off with him. Lucky, (if you can say that) I didn't have to prepare a break up speech, he sorted that himself when I walked into the flat that afternoon and found him in a rather compromising position; a naked compromising position- in my bed. With my best friend.

That was 6 months ago and I'd sworn to myself that I wasn't going to let another stupid male do that to me. Yet there I was waking up at half 7 on a Saturday morning, to help a man who I'd known less than 24 hours. So much for sticking to my guns. Knowing I wasn't going to be looking remotely attractive, lifting boxes all day, I decided to save myself some time. Going against the pull in my heart telling me to make an effort, I slung on a pair of skinny jeans; probably not the best for flexibility, and an oversized jumper. My hair was already straight so I just ran the brush through the ends.

Walking into my kitchen I caught glimpse of my reflection, considering I hadn't gone to that much effort I didn't look too bad. Maybe it was the ridiculous smile that adorned my face- who knows?

I'd taken much longer than I thought flitting about the flat when my phone beeped and I saw it was an unknown number. Automatically I guessed it was Joey. And I was right.

_Hi, I hope the offer still stands? I'm parked outside the flat if you're ready? Looking forward to seeing you Joey x_

That stupid grin was fixed on my face as I quickly responded.

_I'm on my way :D Lauren x_

I quickly grabbed my bag and keys and ran down the stairs only to have to go back up as soon as I'd reached the bottom. In my tizz, I'd left the radio on, my phone on the side and I'd forgotten to lock the door. Sometimes it was hard to guess I was responsible for 9 under 5's on a daily basis.

Finally getting out the door I checked it making sure it was definitely locked this time. As I walked around the corner, I could feel my heart pounding a little in my chest, it was certainly a feeling I hadn't had in a long time. I saw Joey leaning against the side of his Land Rover, looking all hot and masculine in his tight t-shirt. I was beginning to get a feeling that all his clothing would be like this.

"Morning" He smiled stepping closer to me, instantly pulling me into a hug. It was a little forward of him but I didn't really care as soon as his arms were around me. "Thanks for helping me again"

"I wouldn't thank me just yet, I've only been here 2 minutes." He laughed and moved around to the front door of the flats opening it and wedging it there with a stopper. We heard footsteps down the corridor and my uncle Jack came towards us.

"Alright Lauren… what's my gorgeous niece doing hanging around with strange men on a Saturday morning ?" he smirked giving Joey the once over. I rolled my eyes and was sure I saw joey smirking as he caught me.

"Oh ….ye sorry, this is Joey, He's moving into the flat above you … he's works for Sharon so I'm giving him a hand moving in" He nodded as he remembered.

"Sharon did mention something actually. Nice to meet you Joey?" he said shaking Joeys hand

"Its Branning actually" My eyes widened was he related to me? Oh god he is "actually it's my stepfathers name, we don't really get along. I'm guessing he's your brother?"

"So your Pam's son, Derek's step son?" Joey nodded and Uncle Jack smiled. I couldn't help the distinct wash of relief that came over me. I physically couldn't have coped if he was related. "Well I'll let you get on… oh and watch her joey she's got hands mad of butter" he smirked walking down the street, making an lifting and dropping action with his hands.

I turned looking at Joey who was laughing "I was going to ask you to take this one in but it's breakable so I think I'll play it safe" I mocked offence, but I couldn't deny, other than painting I wasn't too good with my hands.

"Whatever you say Joseph … is it just the two of us or do we have reinforcement?" I really hoped he'd got someone else coming to help, it would take a while with just two pairs of hands. He suddenly looked really nervous. "Joey?"

"I actually have someone with me"

"Oh" I felt really embarrassed now, knowing my luck he's probably got a girlfriend in the car, and she's probably pregnant hence the reason he needed help with the boxes.

"I may have forgotten to mention something yesterday or someone to be exact" Yep definitely a girlfriend. My mind went into overdrive, but I got the shock of my life when he opened the car door. "Lauren this is Zoe" I smiled as he held tightly to the small little girl in my arms. "Zoe's my daughter" My mouth dropped a little, his sister I thought maybe but Daughter? Wow.

"Well who knew ay? " I said sarcastically, the child looked exactly like him, she was so cute and terribly shy by the looks of things. she was buried into Joeys shoulder, clinging tightly to his arms, a small stuffed animal gripped in her hands by it's ears.

"Hi Zoe" I chimed moving closer to her. Joey watched as she smiled at me and that was it things had just become a whole lot more complicated. He had a kid, I should have been put off. _Should _have been. But I wasn't.

"Zo, this is Lauren, can you say hi baby girl?" I watched the interaction as she hesitantly waved her hand in my direction. Joey kissed her head "good girl" he set her on the floor and I felt like I was slightly intruding. "Now remember yesterday when Daddy said we would be going on an adventure in a new place today ?" Zoe nodded at him "well this is where I meant, me and You and Fuzz" he tugged on the stuffed rabbit in her hold "this is our now home ok?" again she nodded and moved straight to Joey's side when he stood.

I grinned at him and somehow my hand had rested on my heart "Shall we make a start?" I questioned softly. I now saw why he needed help; he had a very scared little girl who clung to his every move. "Would you like to help me put some things away Zoe, while your Daddy gets the boxes from the car?" She looked to Joey and stared at him.

"You can stay and help Lauren if you want baby? Is that what you want?" she nodded quickly and I began to wonder if she could actually talk or she was just super shy. I held my hand out to her and was surprised she took it and came to help me unpack the kitchen things.

"Thank you" Joey mouthed as he left to get a few more boxes. On return he came to me and nudged me aside. "Thank you for doing this, staying with Zoe I mean." He looked nervous as he fiddled with the box on the side. I shook my head.

"I don't mind she's really cute" I looked to see her doodling with some crayons I'd found in one of the boxes. "She doesn't talk much does she ?"

Joey quickly shook his head "She doesn't talk, at all. Not since her Mum left anyway. She can talk, doctors think she's scared to, they think it's to do with her Mum leaving some sort of response to trauma"

I reached for his hand and held it tight "I'm sorry, it must be really hard"

"Yep, I know what she wants, we have an understanding, but I just hate to think she's suffering and won't tell me. We communicate in our own way though." He looked deep into my eyes I could see the pain in them.

"She's amazing though Joey, you should be proud of her"

"I am… now come on back to work." He said moving back down the stairs. I stood looking at Zoe, I didn't know what had happened but I could see she was hurting, I'd seen it before in my job, I could tell she was unhappy keeping something hidden. I was just relieved to see how she was with Joey, how close they were. I shook myself out of it. What was I doing? I simply couldn't get involved.

* * *

**Again thank you for the reviews and the guest reviewers who I cant reply to all your comments are really appreciated :) so Joey has a daughter who doesn't talk ? things have got just that little bit more complicated now... what's his story ? back tomorrow xx**


	4. Baby steps

Chapter 4- Baby steps

Joeys POV

Monday morning arrived far too quickly for my liking. Not only was I doing a full day shift at the club, it was Zoe's first day at the day-care. As much as I didn't want it to happen I know it had to, it was something that had to be done.

I walked back into my room and a big smile adorned my face as I saw my little baby curled into a tiny ball in the sheets. Zoe hadn't taken well to the move which had been anticipated really, what I didn't anticipate was her reluctance to go anywhere or do anything unless I had been with her. Saturday night I'd discovered sleeping was the same. I'd put Zoe to bed at half 7, a little later than usual, but she seemed happy enough just sitting in my lap on the couch. By half 7 her eyes were practically closing, so I put her to bed, did the whole story and hugs and kisses. As always I'd left her fairy lights on, it was exactly like her room at my Mums. As soon I was by the door my movements were interrupted by tiny arms gripping to my legs. I looked at her face and could see she was scared. It took all my strength not to cry, so I willingly took her into my room and surely enough she was asleep as soon as I was by her side. I'd told myself on so many occasions I needed to stop giving into her but it was too damn hard.

For a three year old she'd been through so much and I couldn't deny her the want to be held by me when I'd been unable to do so on so many occasions. Plus the fact she could look at me with her big brown eyes and I'd pretty much do anything for her. I was a complete pushover when it came to Zoe.

"Zoe… time to wake up baby" I whispered as she stirred on the bed. She tossed and turned a few times before looking at me. "Hello baby girl…you ready to get up?" she screwed her eyes shut for a few seconds and rubbed at them, before clambering into my lap at the end of the bed. After fussing around with clothes and making sure I'd packed her a lunch, I sat with Zoe at the breakfast bar. "Right madam, can you tell Daddy what you want for breakfast?" I made a point of exaggerating the _tell_, I did everything I could to get her to talk to me, but as always I was greeted with a single point to some cereal and a quick bob of the head to confirm it.

* * *

The walk to "little monsters" day-care felt like I was walking to my death. Zoe's hand had tightened on mine considerably as she obviously sensed what was happening. I felt so so guilty but it needed to be done. She suddenly let out a small murmur as we got to the door, it was rare she made these noises so straightaway I know something was wrong. I could see a Black haired girl standing on the steps smiling and greeting the children, she looked friendly enough. I guessed this was Whitney who I'd spoken to on Friday. Id completely forgotten about care for Zoe in the day until Lauren had mentioned she worked at a day-care.

I brought us to a standstill and bent down to Zoe's level. I noticed the glazed look in her eyes, the fear, and the hurt. "Baby, you can talk to Daddy you know, tell me what you're feeling?" she shook her head something I was used to "Are you scared to go play with the children?" she nodded- of course she was, she hadn't really been around this many people before so it was obvious she was going to be a little scared. "You don't need to be Zo, Whitney's going to be there and Lauren" she looked up at me and I could see a little reprieve on her face at the mention of Lauren. "I wont leave you sweetheart… Im coming back for you when I finish work ok?" again I got a simple nod and then she put her hand across my heart then on hers. I'd figured this was her way of saying I love you without actually having to say the words. "I love you too baby…come on"

Lauren's POV

Whitney was on door duty today, doing the meet and greet whilst I set out the different areas of the room. There were three of us working here and we each had our own corner to have our groups in. At the beginning and end of the day we had our own group, each of us had 10 students, I only had 9 at the moment so I was happy to hear I'd get the new student. We each had names for our groups, I was Lolly's (that's what the kids called me) Ladybugs, Whit was Wallaby's and Pop's had penguins.

Most of the kids were in and were sitting in their group corners, I watched confused as Whitney waited at the door, I couldn't see anyone there but could hear her trying to talk a child in- I was guessing it was my new student. I set my Ladybugs a task to do so I could go and lend a hand, guessing I best make my presents know considering I would be taking care of this child, god help me if they were a crier.

"This my new ladybug?" I smiled as I reached the door, Whitney nodded and moved aside.

"Mr Branning this is Lauren… or Lolly, she'll be your daughter's key worker." It was Zoe, Zoe was my new student. I didn't quite know how to feel about that to be honest. In one way I knew I'd got my work cut out to try and keep things on a professional level- which I knew was going to be extremely difficult. But in another, I didn't miss the look of relief on Joey's face when he realised Zoe would be with me, and I was happy to think Zoe would be more at ease in my group. I looked down to see Joey bent to Zoe's level, she was staring at him with such love. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear and saw a small smile on Zoe's lips.

"I got it from here thanks Whitney" she nodded and said bye to Joey, although he was too engrossed with Zoe to even notice she'd gone. I waited until she was inside before bending down and joining them at their level. Joeys hand fell onto my arm to steady me, when I wobbled slightly. It felt quite protective really.

"Hi" I whispered softly looking at Joey first then to Zoe. Her head was dipped slightly to hide her face. "Hi, Zoe Remember me?" She nodded "Well I'd really like it if you could help me out today, I need another pair of hands because I've got lots to do, do you think you can help me?"

She looked back to Joey "Do you want to help Lolly for the day baby?" I smiled when she nodded and turned to look at me.

"Ok then, well I think I've just got myself a new ladybug, don't you Daddy?" Joey nodded with a grateful look on his face.

"I'd say you have… can Daddy have a hug before you go help Lolly?" Zoe quickly hugged and kissed him and moved her hand to his heart then to hers. I was slightly puzzled at first but my heart melted when Joey said I love you too. That was her way of telling him. Before I knew it I felt her reach up and take my hand.

"Wave bye to Daddy" she did so and I moved us inside before she had chance to change her mind. "Pops could you sort Zoe out with some Ladybug stuff please?" she nodded and started routing through my baskets. I turned back to the door seeing Joey just moving off.

"Joey!" he quickly turned back to me sprinting a little to reach me.

"Is it Zoe ? is she ok?"

"She's fine, I just wanted to say, you don't need to worry about her, because I know you will, I'll text you later let you know how she's getting on. She will be fine Joey" I ran my hand down his arm and could already feel the relationship moving into none-professional realms.

"Thank you Lauren, she likes you, you know?" I smiled at him

"Go to work Joey… We'll see you later"

* * *

Throughout the day I'd kept a close eye on Zoe, not that I needed to; she rarely left my side, clutching tightly to fuzz with a death grip. She seemed to panic a little if she dropped it or couldn't see it. I'd guessed from my studies when I trained, that this was her place of comfort when Joey wasn't around, she seemed to use it to cover her ears sometimes too. I noticed if things got too noisy she didn't respond well, she'd come closer to me and cover her ears in an attempt to block the noise.

Lunch time came around and we all split off into our respective groups, once again Zoe was right at my side. I did smile though when she opened her lunch, Joey clearly had little idea how to pack a lunchbox. Her sandwiches were left whole and he'd put a carton of juice on top of them so by the time she'd got to them they were rather squashed.

I giggled as I saw the frustration on Zoe's face whilst she was trying to take a bite from the sandwich. "Zoe, you ok Darling?" she shook her head and held the sandwich out to me looking quite defeated. "What' say I cut it for you? Into squares like Lolly's?" she nodded and waited patiently for me to hand her the sandwich back. "There we go, sweetie" she took it back with a big grin on her face as she nodded at me. Whilst the children were occupied it sent a quick message to Joey.

_She's having fun, sticking with me but she's fine. A little frustrated that she couldn't eat her sandwiches though ;) L xx_

I knew he'd kick himself but I found I quite amusing.

_Thank you for looking after her, and I forgot to cut them again didn't I ? J xx_

I Laughed, which prompted Whitney to come over "Someone's happy today" I looked at her smiling and quickly sent the message back.

_It's my job and she's a lovely kid. But yes you forgot to cut them she looked completely bewildered but don't worry I cut them and they went down a treat. Enjoy the rest of the day L xx_

"I'm no Happier than usual"

"You are and I can probably take a guess that it has something to do with your New Ladybug's Daddy" Oh crap! Was it really that obvious.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… right Ladybugs it's us first on the playground today so let's pack up our things and make a line for me ok?" I was getting a little embarrassed now, Whit was still standing next to me with a huge smirk on her face.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Lolly-bug… see you later"

* * *

As expected the rest of the day flew by and I'd discovered that Zoe was a little artist, at free play she went straight for the crayons and happily sat for the rest of the day colouring. It was the first time she was content on her own. "What have you drawn Zoe? Can you show me?" I'd decided I wasn't going to use words like _tell me _or _talk to me _I was going on the point of taking baby steps to get her to talk to Joey first then others. She pointed to herself and then me and then to the picture.

"You've drawn us ?" she nodded and pointed to the Logo on my shirt. "That's right clever girl we're ladybugs. I think you should show Daddy this when you go home, I think he'd really like it do you?" again I received a nod. The next part of the day I knew she wouldn't like it was tidy up time- which meant lots of noise.

My suspicions were confirmed when she completely froze and blocked her ears as Whitney shook the tambourine. "Ok Little monsters its tidy up time" she called. I reached down for Zoe's hand and she took an extreme grip on it.

"Come on Ladybugs tidy up please" I looked down at her and could see the tears on her face, her little eyes looked up at me and she held her arms up. It was one thing we rarely did as workers-pick up the kids, unless they were really distressed. But I instinctively picked her up. She curled into me immediately covering her ears tightly. "It's alright Zoe it will be quite again soon"

Once the tidying up had finished, all the noise settled down and parents had begun picking up their kids. We each had our own door for home time so it didn't get too crowded.

"Bye Lolly"

"See you tomorrow Reece" I waved off the children still holding Zoe tight in my arms. I saw joey approach the door concern all over his face. I stepped inside holding the door for him.

"What happened? Hey Zoe Daddy's here baby" He frowned looking at the curled up form in my arms. She stirred a little and reached over for Joey.

"I take it she doesn't like noise either?" I felt so sorry for her as Joey shook his head. "She was terrified Joe"

"Her Mum used to make a lot of noise, she associates noise with bad things" Bad things what kind of bad things? I really needed to know but at the same time I knew it was none of business really "Thank you for today really, she's not good being left with strangers"

"Honestly Joey, she was fine, I just wish she'd be able to tell me what's wrong" I stopped as I found myself brushing my fingers through Zoe's hair, Joey was watching me intently a weird look on his face. "Erm… so same time same place tomorrow ok? And joey don't forget to cut her sandwiches"

He laughed and picked up Zoe's things "say bye to Lolly" Zoe waved feebly at me as she curled back into joey.

"Bye sweetie… see you" I sighed deeply as I watched them walk away. What the hell was happening?

"You got it bad" Poppy chimed from behind me and I had, I had. I was bloody falling for him. and I knew it was wrong

* * *

**A big thank you for all the reviews ! ive been amazed by the response for this story so thank you ! **

**Can falling hard and fast really be that wrong? seems Lauren thinks so, Zoe's issues are much more than first thought and Lauren seems to have taken to her but is it all just in the name of being the best teacher for her student ? or is it something more :) Another chapter will be posted tonight xx**


	5. Forgotten

Chapter 5- forgotten

Joeys POV

The next few weeks were filled with nothing but hectic days and trying to get Zoe into a routine. The Flat had finally come together and it looked like home, Zoe's things were stung about the rooms and it felt comfortable, like a place for a family. I was working 5 days a week at R&R- my days were full of stocking shelves and lifting boxes. Sharon had been great when it came to my hours, I didn't work late shifts only in times of emergencies- which hadn't yet happened- thank god, I dread to think how Zoe would take that. I'd met a few people around the square now and I was quite surprised that most of them were my age; it seemed a nice little community, everyone was willing to help you out when you needed it. Obviously they still didn't know the exact reason I had moved – no one did and I wasn't willing for anyone to find out just yet either.

Slowly, our life began to find a routine. Every morning I would take Zoe to Day-care and she'd happily go into Laurens care. Only Lauren though, I'd noticed she was still a little apprehensive unless she was greeted by the beautiful brunette each day. I'd only found out a couple of days ago Lauren had started working a full week now. I couldn't help think this was partly to do with me. But each Lauren was there to greet us without fail. From that first day she'd met Lauren Zoe had taken to her and it only heightened when she was in her care every day of the week. After a few days, I had noticed that Zoe was much happier; she was starting to become more involved with things at home and was by no means as reliant on me. It kind of hurt of a morning now though, I was lucky to get a wave as she ran in to Lauren awaiting arms without a care. But seeing how happy and comfortable she was, I couldn't stay upset for too long. Most days in the first week I would receive little updates at lunch from Lauren, sometimes I'd get quick texts others it would be a phone call. Either way I really appreciated the time she was taking to make sure both me and Zoe were happy with whatever situation we were in.

I'd been sat in the club doing orders on the computer when I realised my phone was buzzing. Only then did I notice the time and realise I was late to pick Zoe up. "Shit" I mumbled. Trying to get out of the office as quickly as I could, I'd sent paper work flying over the floor. I closed my eyes attempting to bring some calm to the situation. Picking up my phone I noticed 4 missed calls from Lauren and 5 messages. Each one was her expressing a little concern for my whereabouts, I'd never ever been late for pick up before, and I certainly wasn't intending to do it again.

_On my way I'm so so sorry! J xx_

I sent the text as I flew down the street sprinting to the day-care. The thoughts that ran through my head were a complete nightmare. Zoe was probably having a breakdown. She hated me not being there, especially when I said I would. Reaching the front entrance, I debated using the pickup door but decided I probably needed to give an explanation to Whitney. And to do some grovelling.

"Whitney I'm so, so sorry I'm late" I looked around and couldn't see Zoe or Lauren for that matter. "Erm where is Zoe?" she looked at me confused "She is here isn't she?"

"Sorry Joey, I didn't even know you were late… she must be with Lauren in her office" she pointed to a small room towards the back "Go through" We were on first name terms now and considered her and Lauren friends. I'd met Whit's husband Tyler and it's how I'd got to know Whitney a little more. Not that I went out with them or anything. I always put Zoe first. They had offered though, several times actually.

I knocked on the door half expecting a response but I didn't get one, I silently opened the door smiling at what greeted me. God they looked so perfect together, a warm feeling coursed through my body and dispersed in my chest. . Lauren looked amazing. She'd changed out of her work fleece and was in her jeans and jumper. Her hair was in a loose plait, but what got me the most was that she was wearing glasses. As a kid everyone with glasses was branded a geek, but right now it couldn't be further from the truth, she looked so gorgeous. My eyes darted further down and I saw Zoe curled up in her lap fast asleep, as Lauren typed on the computer with one hand. Her other hand was wrapped securely around Zoe, running rhythmically up and down her arm. Zoe hadn't been sleeping at home still, she was finding it difficult to settle, yet here she was fast asleep. How, I have no idea but Lauren... Lauren had made her feel safe.

"Hi" I whispered, to speak any louder felt wrong for some strange reason.

"Oh hi, how long have you been there?" she swivelled the chair round to face me. I could see her face flush slightly as she removed the glasses from her eyes and lay them on the table. It was apparent to see she was embarrassed by them.

"Not long, I'm really sorry I'm late. I was doing an order and completely lost track of the time. I got here as soon as I realised. I didn't want to keep you from your work and didn't want Zoe to think she'd been forgotten."

She shook her head and smiled "its ok, you're allowed to forget sometimes Joey. Anyway we had fun, she's done some drawing. She did get upset though. I think she thought you'd left her. She kept staring at the door and biting he lip, I think she's cut it slightly. I tried to keep her awake but she kind of cried herself to sleep."

"I feel so bad… she's already had one parent walk out her life. Anyway thanks again and I'll make it up to you I promise." She looked like she was considering it for a few seconds before she nodded. Lauren leaned down so her face was next to Zoe's.

"Come on Little Ladybug, your Daddy's here" she nudged her gently stirring her awake. "Hey sleepy head… it's time to go home" Her eyes clocked with mine, I had my arms ready to for her to jump into them like she usually did but this time she did quite the opposite. She moved her face and hid it into Laurens shirt.

"Zoe…" I tried reaching for her hand but she shrugged it off. "Daddy's really sorry baby girl… I promise you I'm not leaving you Zoe. Never you know that right?" she shrugged her shoulders, and my heart broke, she was doubting me and she'd never done it before. "Come on its home time… we need to let Lolly go to her home too" she scrunched her face and frowned at me before sighing deeply.

Lauren placed her on the floor and gave her a quick hug. Zoe turned and looked at me, still frowning I might add, and gave me a nudge towards the door. "Yes, yes were going, thanks again Lauren."

"Anytime."

* * *

I walked back to the flat with Zoe, who was making sure I knew she was annoyed with me. Even though she usually didn't speak, she'd still hold my hand and motion to things as we walk back, but not tonight. Oh no. she was completely silent. She held my hand as we walked but let it go as soon as we were at the flat, she was completely blanking me and had decided she wasn't going to do anything that required my company. I guess my little angle could also be a stroppy child; then again, I'd brought it on myself really. I'd broken a promise.

"Zo…are you upset with Daddy?" she was sat in the lounge on the sofa slumped into the cushions with Fuzz. Her head gave a quick dip as she returned to frowning at me. "Why are you upset with me?" I was aiming to get her to talk to me and tell me why but I think she clicked onto my Ploy and sighed. She pointed to my watch and then to the door. "Because Daddy was late?" she nodded. "Did you think I'd left baby?" I could see the tears brewing in her eyes.

Quickly I scooped her into my arms. "Daddy's never leaving you baby girl, Never." she shrugged. "I promise you sweetie I'll never leave you" I think she got it that time as she hugged me a little and placed a soft kiss to my nose.

This was much harder than I thought, not the fact I was living away from my Mum or that Zoe was still struggling. It was the fact that I knew something about Lauren today, had moved my feelings up another level. I don't know if it was the fact she was there when Zoe needed someone or the fact that she had willing stayed and looked after her. I was laying in bed once Zoe was asleep and had come to the conclusion that it was probably a mix of everything plus the fact she was really, really attractive. But honestly I didn't know what to do about it… if I could do anything about it. After all she was my daughter's teacher. It just wasn't conventional. Was it ?


	6. Sign

Chapter 6 - Sign

Laurens POV

As he'd promised Joey was bang on time for pick over the next few weeks, I could see how guilty he was feeling and no matter how much anyone had tried to tell him not to be I cold see he was still feeling. It just fell on deaf ears. Today was going to be a first for us all and I wasn't sure how it would be handled on either of our parts. Friday nights were usually pub nights, which Joey had always declined obviously because of Zoe. Most nights out now, Joey's name had actually been brought up in conversation, Whitney had no reserves in telling the whole gang, my sister included, that I had a thing for him.

Obviously Abi hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut as I woke the next morning with numerous demanding texts of my Mother wanting to see if I was _ok. _Clearly she didn't want just the : "yes I'm ok" answer, she wanted full details. I think she was half expecting me to have moved in and married the guy. Anyway, after a week of battling with me, she'd somehow managed to convince me to go to dinner. How I have no idea, I absolutely hated family dinners, with a passion. It wasn't until this afternoon when Joey picked Zoe up from nursery I'd discovered my darling mother had invited Joey and Zoe along to, under the pretences of Family bonding. Technically, Joey wasn't actually family, which didn't wash as an excuse when he'd told me he'd tried to get out of it. It turns out, like me Joey didn't like family sessions.

Mum had sent me a message earlier telling me to dress up, I knew she was only trying to get me to make an effort but I really couldn't be bothered with her match making schemes. It seemed though Mum had failed to notice Joey had a daughter, or she was just to oblivious playing cupid she didn't care. But I did, and I knew Joey would too. Zoe needed stability and really didn't need my mother setting her father up.

I sighed heavily staring into the mirror, I'd have to do. Like Mum had asked I'd made a little more effort than usual, in other words I wasn't wearing jeans. I'd dug out a simple black dress, it fell just below the knee and hung perfectly. I was surprised it still fitted actually. Teamed with a simple pair of wedges I deemed myself "dressed up". It seemed Mum had given joey the same instruction as he text me asking for help. pleading me for help.

_HELP ME PLEASE ! what does your Mum mean by "dress up" J and Z xx_

I couldn't help but laugh; it was mean I know, I'm sure his conversation with my Mum would have been quite scary to be honest. She can be quite overpowering with enthusiasm.

_Calm yourself Joseph, just wear a shirt and put Zoe in a dress L xx_

Just after I'd sent the message my ring tone began blaring out. Joey.

"Hello?"

"Seriously how do this … I mean I'm standing in front of my wardrobe and I cant see anything appropriate. Zoe's just standing in the middle of the room staring at me and she's refusing to put anything other than a pair of Peppa-Pig pyjamas on"

I laughed down the phone at him "I'm on my way" he sighed a massive breath of relief as I hung up.

* * *

I stood outside of his door and knocked a couple of times. A smile took to my lips as I heard the little footsteps run towards it.

"AH… Don't you dare Zoe Branning, Only adults open the door, remember?" I rolled my eyes at his scorn, he couldn't be harsh even if he tried. He still sounded normal when he was telling her off. No wonder she always got what she wanted. The door opened seconds later and I was attacked by two little arms around my Legs.

"Zo… let Lauren in first baby" I chuckled lifting her into my arms.

"Hello Mrs… You missed me?" she nodded and Joey rolled his eyes, I turned to notice he was topless. Yep that's right. No top on. I closed my eyes and reopened them just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Nope definitely no top.

"Thank god you're here" He sighed. I placed Zoe back on the floor and she plodded off to another room. "I'm stressing so bad about this dinner. I have nothing to ware and Zoe…" He stopped speaking and swallowed loudly as I slipped my coat off.

"What?" I questioned holing my movements.

"You look… look really nice" His eyes were wide and I couldn't help notice that they'd darkened a few shades.

It took me a few seconds to gain composure "Thanks… now I'll go sort Zoe and you go sort you Ok?"

"Zoe, come here baby" We waited a few seconds, our eyes darting everywhere other than each other. Thank god Zoe came in. Joey swung her into his arms, she smiled brightly but I noticed she didn't laugh, it was like something was stopping her. "Lolly's said she'll help you chose some clothes out ok?" she shook her head pointing to the PJ's she had on. "Zoe, honey you can't go out in those" she nodded and frowned giving him puppy dog eyes. I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing.

"How about you show me your favourite clothes Zo ? and then I'll do your hair?" she quickly nodded as I took her out of Joeys arms "She me which is your room" she pointed as we walked towards the door. "Go get dressed Joey" I shouted _and cover those damn muscles._

"I'm going… I'm going"

Zoe sat quietly on the end of her bed as I brushed her hair through and plaited it like mine as she'd requested. "All finished beautiful." My mouth dropped open when she signed thank you back to me.

"Joey… come here" I called trying not to sound too desperate. He appeared in the door way much more suitably dressed.

"Ye?" he smiled

"Zoe, can you show Daddy what you just did for Lolly?" she nodded and did it again "It means thank you" I stated a little teary.

"That's my clever girl" He kissed her and then squeezed my hand

"I've been trying to show her some in class, she obviously feels comfortable enough to use it" Although it wasn't much it was a massive break through to Joey and I could see how much it meant to him.

* * *

"You must have magic powers… you know how long it's taken me to get her to even consider putting that on?"

I just raised my eyebrows at him, holing tight to Zoe's hand as we walked down the stairs of the flats. "Well she chose it herself and wanted her hair like mine, A little bribery never hurt anyone"

"Are you corrupting my daughter?" he questioned sarcastically with a little smirk.

"Oh please you don't need my help for that… you can do that all by yourself" he shook his head at me as we walked across the square. Suddenly Zoe stooped and tugged on my arm. "What is it sweetie ?" she looked at Joey and then to me and placed her hand on my heart then hers.

Joeys face shone with a huge smile "Do you Love Lolly Zoe?" she nodded and looked at me scared as if I was going to reject her.

"Zoe, can I tell you a secret?" she nodded and leant her ear towards mine I whispered into it "Lolly love's you too" her smile grew bigger as she reached up and hugged me. I carried her the rest of the way, Joey walking behind me.

I Let us in to no.5, I couldn't be dealing with waiting for someone to answer. "Mum, Joey's here with Zoe".

She came bursting through from the kitchen as I was hanging up our coats. "It's lovely to see you Lauren… oh you look beautiful darling… doesn't she Joey ?"

"Mum!"

"Ye she does" he placed his hand on my shoulder as Abi and Jay called him through to the lounge. "Zoe come on" She shook her head and looked up to me.

"You can stay with me if you want to… we can help my Mum in the kitchen?"

"You sure?" Joey asked, I nodded yes and moved to the kitchen, feeling his eyes on my body as I went. "Be good with Lolly" he shouted to Zoe. Mum shut the door behind us. I sat at the table, Zoe on my lap.

Mum stared at us for a few seconds before going back to her cooking. Zoe was happily playing with Fuzz, she seemed so much calmer recently, and she'd stopped reacting so badly to loud noises too. Joey had noticed too and said she'd been sleeping much better. "So what's been going on with you then?"

My mother everyone, about as subtle as a neon light.

"Nothing much, been working that's all" I wasn't giving her the satisfaction

"So no boy on the scene then… or a certain parent?" she raised her eyebrows and lowered her eyes to Zoe.

"Oh Mum please… there's nothing going on, we're just friends"

"Hmm really, I'm sure _just friends _don't look at each other the ways, you two were in the hallway just then." She placed the plates down on the side with a little bit of a clutter. Zoe jumped slightly in my arms but soon relaxed even if she was now curled into my chest.

"Honest Mum, there's nothing…"

"Lauren Branning, I know you…and you haven't been this happy since you first got together with that Pri… idiot." Zoe clasped her hand to her mouth and looked at me.

"Ye… she said a bad word. Lolly doesn't like that word in Ladybugs does she?" Zoe shook her head I stared at my Mum. "Yes I might be happy but it has nothing to do with any boy, can I not just be happy, without having to have a reason?" I Stood up lifting Zoe with me "Come Zo, Lets go find Daddy"

"You cant spend all your life running away from everything your scared of Lauren. its what you do... you need t grow up and start facing things Lauren ! you did the same with Kyle, now he was a nice Lad..."

"Mum he cheated on Me with my best friend" I whispered tears starting to spill

"you probably scared him off Lauren, you were the one talking to him about kids and stuff, it's no wonder he did a runner"

"I cant believe you think its my fault" I didn't actually mean to speak out loud but it came out anyway "Please can you not talk about this" I was close to begging her right now.

"You can deny it all you like but I know you like him"

"Like who?" Joeys voice rang through my ears. I turned to se him leaning against the door frame. Oh crap. I was praying he'd only heard that much.

* * *

**So Zoe's had a bit of a breakthrough ... and Laurens relationship with her Mum is a little... rusty lets say . I may be persuaded to post another later ?**

**Big thanks again... I've been amazed by the responses to this so thank you all the guest reviews too !**


	7. Coffee ?

**As everyone asked so nicely ...**

Chapter 7- Coffee?

Joeys POV

I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, having become slightly worried about the considerable amount of time they were taking. That and a few rather loud noises. I opened the door to catch the tail end of their conversation; I'd only caught a little so couldn't really make much of it. I could Hazard a guess though. what I did know though that Lauren looked on the verge of tears and for once Zoe looked like she, was comforting her.

"What's going on ?" I think the concern showed in my voice as Tanya looked at me with a really weird look, like she was analysing my actions.

"Oh nothing Joey… Just Lauren being silly" she smiled super sweetly. It was so forced and actually made me feel a little sick. I was not happy with that answer. Now way could I see Lauren getting upset over something small, I was sure there was more too this, she didn't seem the type to get flustered easily.

Lauren was wiping tears from her eyes now and had them completely glued to the floor. "Lauren?" I coaxed hoping for a little info. She didn't give it. Turns out Lauren had resulted to methods usually displayed by my daughter. She simple shook her head and stood up with Zoe in her arms.

"I'm going home" she whispered. God something had really gone on here. She looked so defeated. "Zoe, Lolly's going home baby, you need to go to Daddy ok?" she said the words and I could see she was reluctant to say them, as expected Zoe shook her head and clung to Lauren, who just wrapped her arms tighter around my daughter.

"How about we walk Lolly home?" Obviously Zoe liked that suggestion more and was already waving to Tanya. I had t stop a laugh from escaping. Her innocence could be so funny sometimes. I was half expecting some sarcastic comment or protest from Lauren but she didn't respond, she just wrapped herself and Zoe into their coats and turned her attention to the door.

"What about dinner… I've gone to a lot of effort?" She didn't in the slightest bit seem concerned that she'd upset her daughter all she was bothered about was the fact she wasn't able to serve her dinner.

"Well you can cross me and Zoe off the list, it was a nice thought but, I'd rather just go home." I tried to keep my tone friendly but my voice couldn't hide the fact I was annoyed. By the time I'd got my coat on Lauren and Zoe were at the bottom of the steps and out the door.

"You mean you'd rather go look after my daughter?" Tanya raised an accusing eyebrow at me

"Ye I would actually… some one's got to haven't they?" there was a definite finality to my voice as I said those words and they left no room for a response. After that I simple shut the door and walked out. Lauren was still waiting at the bottom on the steps and I could see she was crying more.

"Come on… let's get you home" My arm instinctively fell to the small of her back applying gently pressure to keep her moving, I was pretty sure she'd stop otherwise. The walk was silent, only Laurens heavy breathing and Zoe's shallow snores cold be heard. This was going to be hard. A. I was going to have to prize a sleeping Zoe out of Laurens arms and B. I was going to have to leave Lauren, two things that I really didn't want to do.

"This is me" Lauren stood staring blankly at her front door. She managed to move Zoe across to my arms as she placed a small kiss on her forehead. I waited for her to go in before I left. But she didn't even get that far. She fumbled with the keys in the lock, seemingly unable to find the right key. I placed my hand over hers, stopping her erratic movements.

"Lauren… Lauren stop." She moved the keys into her hand, her head dropped staring at the floor, before a sob escaped her lips. "Ey, hey, ey, come on… come on" she collapsed into my chest next to Zoe, I'd never seen her like this, it broke my heart to see it, her strong exterior crumbling around her . "Alright, I'm taking you back to mine" She weakly shook her head against me "I'm not leaving you like this Lauren, your upset."

As we walked our way back to my flat, she'd stopped protesting. "What's say I put Zoe to bed and then we have coffee and talk?"

"Coffee?" she questioned, I smirked realising the euphemism that that was sometimes used for. I opened the door to the flat letting Lauren.

"Ye you know hot caffeine filled Liquid?" it made her laugh like I'd intended "Just make yourself at home, I won't be long" she nodded as I disappeared down the small hallway, waking Zoe in the process.

"Joey?" I turned back to face her, she'd took her coat off and her wedged boots and I could see how tired she was. "Can I help… with Zoe I mean?"

"Zo, would you like Lolly to put you to bed?" she quickly nodded and held her hand out to Lauren, who virtually sprinted towards us. I watched as Lauren pretty much took over bedtime duty, mainly due to Zoe refusing to do anything without her, but still. "In the bed then baby… we having the story tonight or not?" she shook her head obviously too tired. "lay down then baby girl" she was soon snuggled into the sheets cuddling up to Fuzz. Most nights she'd be out within a few minutes of hitting the pillow. "Love you baby, sweet dreams". I kissed and hugged Zoe and went to leave, but noticed Lauren had stayed sitting on the edge of the bed staring at Zoe who was holding onto her.

"I think she wants you to stay , do you mind?" Lauren shook her head and relaxed next to Zoe, it was so strange how familial they looked. "I'll go make us those coffees then"

* * *

"She's fast asleep" Lauren spoke softly emerging from Zoe's room a few minuets later. She took the steaming mug of coffee from me and stood for a few seconds before sitting on the sofa, I could see her body instantly relax as she continued to drink.

"Want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever it was I walked in on in the kitchen at yours… look you don't have to tell me, I mean there lots of things about me you don't know so I understand… but I'm here if you need to talk" I saw her stare into the mug for a while and ponder over her thoughts.

"His Name was Kyle" she suddenly piped up. I noticed now her legs were tucked up under her and she was relaxed a little more in to the back of the cushions. Her fingers drummed nervously on the ceramic, creating a gently tapping rhythm "I was with him for 2 years, met him at college when I was training"

"What happened?"

"He cheated on me with my best friend, in my bed." My jaw dropped how anyone could possibly cheat on her was beyond me. She was beautiful, I knew if she was mine I would make sure everyone knew it, she was worth so much more than whatever idiot had done that to her. " We'd been having a few arguments, I wanted to start thinking about kids, and moving things forward. He didn't."

"What an ass" I proclaimed, Lauren stared at me. I hadn't meant to say that out loud "Why were you upset over him? has he been in contact or something?"

She shook her head "Mum blames me"

"WHAT?!" I shouted probably a little too loudly. "He cheated on you, you have to know that's not your fault" I moved to sit next to her on the sofa taking her hand in mine.

"Mum and Dad both got on with him, Mum said I pushed him into bed with my best friend because I was asking for too much." She was crying again "Best of it is she still talks to him"

"Lauren" She looked down "Hey… Look at me, you deserve so, so much more than him, if he can't see what he lost then he's stupid. Your beautiful Lauren, any Man would be lucky to have you and to have your children. You were made to be a mother. I think Your own needs to take a look at herself before laying into you" I'd heard things about Laurens parents. And to be honest I didn't think they deserved the title.

Her eyes were focused solely on mine and there was something new in them, I just couldn't tell what. "Thank you" she whispered.

I didn't quite know what she was thanking me for, I didn't need thanking, I was only telling the truth. Things fell into a strange silence over the next few minutes, I could tell there were things we both wanted to say, but neither of us had got the guts to do it. Deciding to bite the bullet i spoke up, she'd told me about her past. It was about time she knew about mine.

"Paige" her head shot up "Zoe's mum." I confirmed. "she was the definition of trouble. And I got pulled into it all. She was a horrible person and I can't say how much hate I have for her because of everything she did around Zoe." I took a breath noticing the soft tender glaze to her eyes. "I was only with Paige properly for about 4 months when she found out she was pregnant. There was nothing serious to the relationship and we'd both deemed it a bit of fun. When she found out she was 2 months gone already and was determined to get an abortion. Obviously I knew it was ultimately her decision but I knew I couldn't live with doing that. Paige wasn't in the best of situations really, she didn't get on with her parents, who were actually really nice people, and she was into … experimenting let's say. It took a lot of convincing but she decided to keep the baby, and I said I'd support her no matter what."

Lauren moved a little closer to me, her hand still held in mine. "When she was six months pregnant, Paige went AWOL. She just disappeared. Luckily she turned up a month later, looking a little worse for wear, but ok. Her parents took her in and me and her had a huge row. We decided that things between us were always going to be forced and that we should break up. So that's what we did. A few days before her due date I got a call in the middle of the night saying that Paige was in Labour. I got to the hospital and after a long 10 hours Zoe was born."

"When's her birthday?" Lauren asked

"August 4th"

"So she'd literally just turned three when you came here?" I nodded "No wonder she's so tiny"

"she was a small baby too though and it turns out Paige had been smoking throughout the pregnancy which created a few issues of its own. Once they were out the way things got a little better. I was still living with My Mum and Derek, who was completely against the whole situation I might add and Paige had been given a flat of her own. The first 18 months say were ok. We had our issues but sorted through them because of Zoe. Then Paige got a new boyfriend. He didn't like kids but loved the drugs and parties. I had Zoe two days a week and every other weekend and I'd begun to notice the changes in her."

"This was when she started to respond badly to loud noises?" I nodded and saw a few tears running down Laurens face.

"Ye, she'd become very quiet, she was usually a happy kid. At about 2 and half things had really started to go bad. Zoe's speech had come along really well but I noticed Paige was constantly silencing her." I braced myself for the next part "Last march I got a phone call in the middle of the night from social services. They wouldn't initially tell me what was wrong but asked me to meet them immediately at the police station. I knew something had happened."

"You must have been so sacred Joe"

"I was terrified like you wouldn't believe, I was taken to Paige's flat, and was told to prepare myself. Social services had been called out because of the noise and missed visits. When they turned up they had to break the door down to get in. When they did, they found Zoe curled in a corner covering her ears with Fuzz in her lap. There was music blearing and Paige was passed out with her boyfriend in the bedroom, drunk and dosed with heroine. They'd had to call me because Zoe was crying out for me and wouldn't let anyone near her."

Laurens hand shot to her mouth as she stared in complete shock. "Paige's hasn't been in contact since and there's an order stopping her coming any where near Zoe. Me and Zoe stayed with My Mum for a while, just until she was calmer and I was able to start working again. Obviously things didn't go down well with Derek. He wasn't there at first so things were fine, Mum doted on Zo but that all changed when _he _came back. He was horrible to me as a kid, partly because I wasn't his but honestly because he could be. He needed to feel some sort of power. Things kicked off and I made the decision to leave, Mum didn't want me too, but I knew it was the best for Zoe. she needed to be somewhere stable and somewhere she felt safe... and that was here."

"God Joey I'm so sorry" Lauren cried heavily obviously more affected by this than I first thought. "I'm so sorry" She sobbed as I pulled her into my arms. It took her a good 10 minuets before her breathing calmed. I looked down and noticed she'd cried herself to sleep, she was curled tightly under my into my arms. I knew now my feelings were far more than platonic when it came to Lauren. She was what I'd been looking for.

* * *

**So there's Joeys back story as lots of you have been eagerly awaiting ... Back tomorrow with "Breakfast" xxx**


	8. Breakfast

**Breakfast is served...**

Chapter 8- Breakfast

Laurens POV

The Next morning, after the disaster of a meal, I was unbelievably comfortable but couldn't quite work out where I was, whatever I was lying on was certainly not my bed and there was a distinct smell of sweetness and …aftershave I think it was. I groaned wearily and heard a distance conversation. I say conversation, it was one voice, one distinct voice, I guessed the other participant in the conversation was nodding. I suddenly felt a small shove against my arm. Still I didn't move and just tugged the blanket over me a little. Then I felt it again, but with much more force.

"Say wake up Lolly!" I felt another nudge on my arm, a little softer this time; I was assuming they'd been told to be gentler. Right then it dawned on me where I was and all memories from last night came flooding back to me. I was on Joey's sofa. Oh god I'd had a complete melt down on him last night. I remember him holding me and comforting me after I'd cried for god knows how long after he'd told me about Zoe's Mum. No wonder Zoe was scared to speak, I think I'd become virtually mute once Joey had told me. I don't remember much after that, just a half drunken mug of coffee and the fact Joey was there when I needed him. I turned over to see Joey smirking at me.

"Morning" he whispered so close to me face it tickled.

"hmm, Morning" I pushed myself up against the back of the sofa, finding myself wrapped in one of Joey's jumpers. I think the quizzical look must have shown on my face as Joey ushered Zoe to the kitchen.

"Zoe… go finish your breakfast baby." She bounced off to the kitchen end of the room and was quickly back sitting next to me munching on what I'd worked out to be Pop-tarts. I guess that's where the sweet smell was coming from. Joey looked back at her as she snuggled into my side. "Baby, I meant at the table… I need to talk to Lolly." She shook her head and huffed.

"She's ok" I mumbled. I squinted slightly; my eyes too strained this early in the morning- I could really use my glasses right now. "can I have my bag?" Joey scrambled up handing the large black bag back to me. I routed about a bit and found what I was looking for. The blush rose in my cheeks as I slipped them on and scooped my hair to the side.

"Your embarrassed by them aren't you?" I looked at Joey to see him smirking, but there was something more to his eyes today. They were much deeper, meaningful.

"I'm not" I protested, my voice considerably higher and louder then I'd anticipated it to be.

"Yes you are". I sighed and shook my head. He raised his eye brow at me, I hated when he was right. It was really infuriating because he knew he was too, that damn smirk was still on his face but curved into a smile when I smiled a little.

"OK maybe I am just a little bit" my smile grew as responded to Zoe's tug; she was showing me the inside of the pop-tart. I laughed, it amazed me what impressed kids.

"Why you embarrassed by them?"

I shrugged "Don't know… guess I think they make me look geeky"

"No they don't! They make you look really se…" He stopped midsentence, his mouth obviously working before his head was. I was willing him to say the word but he changed track. "They make you look very intelligent… not that you look dumb without them or anything, but you know lots of people who wear glasses or clever , actually my sister's like super clever and she doesn't wear glasses … I'm going to stop talking now." He finally finished rambling.

"You said you wanted to talk." I giggled breaking the tension, he nodded

"Ye but I meant a two way conversation and me just rambling. Are you ok this morning? You know, after what was said last night?" I know this was a wide statement to make; lots of things were said last night. I hmm'd and nodded, even if it had been difficult to hear, both what Mum and Joey had said, there was nothing that could be done about what had happened in both situations.

"Well I was thinking, because we left dinner yesterday we could go into town for breakfast? The three of us?" Zoe was up and by the door with my coat before I could even respond.

"I think your daughter likes that idea" I smiled getting up from the couch. "Give me 10min to freshen up ye"

"Bathrooms just through there" He pointed just opposite Zoe's room "Do you need anything? Clothes? Toiletries?" He looked really nervous. I sensed he hadn't done this often. I mean I know there had been no steady girlfriend obviously. But he seemed like this was a first you know, to be willingly offering to take care (if you can call it that) of a girl. I most certainly wasn't complaining.

I picked up my bag and looked through it, I'd always got spare tights and underwear in there, It was a habit I'd picked up through my drunken days. I'd end up in random places feeling vile and in need of cleanliness so I started keeping things in my bag. I guess the habit just stuck. Unfortunately for me, I had no clean underwear in there. Typical. And I was really desperate for a change of clothes. I guess I'd have to beg and play completely innocent.

"Erm … underwear? And a shirt maybe?" I spoke quietly frantically trying to stop myself from choking on the words as they caught in my throat. I was half surprised when he smirked and disappeared into the room opposite the bathroom. I could hear him mumbling to himself, and I could have sworn there was a fair use of bad language. It was like he was cussing himself.

"They are fresh out the wash this morning" he threw a pair of black boxers at me and handed me a white shirt. I had little choice here, other than go home. Which was out of the question, because I knew my Mum would be waiting on my doorstep. "Zoe come on, let's let Lauren get ready" she'd been whizzing around the bathroom putting her bath toys out. She was such a cutie.

* * *

Luckily, the shirt fitted and to be honest this underwear was way more comfortable than some of the things I owned and if I was being completely true. It didn't feel weird to be wearing Joey's clothes. Is that wrong? I'd reapplied my makeup and redone my hair, despite my hate for them; I'd left my glasses on. I'd got a pounding stress headache and I know it would only worsen if I were to lose the glasses. "I'm all done"

I slipped my coat and wedged boots on, saying a silent prayer that I'd actually made the decision to wear this coat last night. As soon as Joey opened the door Zoe's hand was in mine, and she was tugging me down the stairs. I didn't miss the sweeping graze of my body from Joey though, my heart fluttered and I could feel my stomach clench. God I was getting carried away here.

"Ready… 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" I counted the steps with Zoe as we walked down them, her smiling along. As we reached the bottom I was surprised when she clapped her hands and I swore there was a slight murmur of a giggle. "Come on then Zoe, Zip that coat up, don't want you getting cold do we" As I bent down to Zip up her coat. I felt another presence in the hallway.

"Lauren… What you doing here this early?" This was all I needed. I know Uncle Jack wasn't one to Judge, this didn't look completely innocent did it ? I mean it was half 8 in the morning, and everyone knew I wasn't one to appreciate early starts. Funny really considering this was the second time in the last few months Uncle Jack had caught me early on a Saturday morning. But I was leaving his flat, I was holding hands with his daughter and I was wearing his clothes, which you could see because I'd stupidly left my coat open. Jack raised his eyebrow looking at Zoe's hand entwined with mine and then over to the shirt I'd got on.

"I…erm... We were just, I mean..." I stuttered over my words when Joeys voice shouted down.

"Lauren Hun? Has Zoe got gloves on?" I looked down to see her holing her hands up and wiggling her fingers. Did he just call me Hun? probably just a slip of the tongue.

"Ye she has them on" His footsteps became louder as he reached the bottom of the steps, stopping behind me.

"Good, its bitter out there today, and I really don't want her losing her fin… Oh Morning Jack" Joey nervously rubbed the back of his neck

Jack smirked at me and bobbed his head towards Joey "Alright Joe… Off anywhere nice?"

"Just taking these two for breakfast"

"Aren't you Lucky?" He smiled to Zoe "Have fun" He turned and winked at me before going into his flat.

"Come on day dreamer, let's go It'll be dinner time before we get there otherwise." I moved suddenly from the spot where I'd obviously been stood still for a while. My mind kept running over what Joey had said and done this morning -Taking us? Giving me his clothes? I had a feeling this was becoming more than just breakfast.

**Hoping Laurens giving in, to come of her feelings ? wait and see, If I can i'll get another one in later but it will be late say around 9/10ish xx**


	9. Saved by the bell

Chapter 9- Saved by the bell

Joey drove us to a restaurant/bistro style place just outside of the city. The drive was so lovely; all the awkwardness from the morning had disappeared. I'd noticed on the way the Zoe was whispering. I couldn't make out the words, or even if they were proper words but she was murmuring little things to Fuzz. Conversation flowed easily between me and Joe, we had so much in common and after hearing about his past, it was so much easier to understand him. Soon enough we'd pulled up into the car park, Joey taking Zoe out from the car seat. As soon as she saw where we were her face shone. Joe had said it was her favourite place; he'd used to bring her here when he first got full custody.

"Zoe do you like it here?" she nodded and held tight to my hand. Very hesitantly she moved to hold Joeys too, so the three of us were all linked. Joey smiled at me and shrugged lightly. He knew exactly what she was doing.

I learned a lot about Joey and Zoe over breakfast. One thing was, Zoe had an extreme unhealthy love for Maple syrup, which Joey had taken off her numerous amounts of time only for her to sneak it back and pour twice the amount on her pancakes. He'd constantly warned her about what had happened last time, which apparently was a very sick Zoe in the car on the way home, but zoe being Zoe didn't listen. I discovered that along with Zoe's love for sweetness Joey had a love for savoury. The amount of Brown sauce he'd put on his breakfast was stupid; his food looked like it was drowning. I watched him Laughing as he squired more onto his plate then offered me some. I shook my head smiling.

Joeys POV

Sitting in the restaurant was like home from home to me, I knew this was Zoe's favourite place and the smile on her face made me feel so happy, Laurens face was amazing too as she communicated with Zoe, asking her to show her things on the menu. Her love of kids was amazing she adored children, every time she was at work or even with Zoe her smile was so much bigger and full of warmth.

Our conversation mainly revolved around our childhoods, she seemed a little more guarded then usual as she spoke out her parents and when she was younger. But she soon became happier as we turned conversation to Zoe. Throughout, Lauren was making sure to include Zoe in our conversations, Zoe's face was so happy, so content and I noticed this happened a lot of the time recently and every time we were with Lauren. When the food came Lauren watched in fascination as both me and Zoe slathered our favourites onto our food.

After we ate far too much for this early on a morning, Lauren took Zoe to the toilets; she'd got syrup literally everywhere resulting in a very sticky situation. I sat alone, lost in my thoughts for a moment. When had Lauren and I merged into a team when it came to Zoe? Everything I did with Zoe now seemed to somehow include Lauren, and Lauren was there. Anytime she was always there.

Lauren sat back down and I smiled as she Zoe moved from her own seat and up onto Lauren knee. "I ordered us coffee" I stated, she nodded and went back to colouring the kid's things with Zoe. A little while later Zoe had stopped colouring she'd snuggled into Laurens shoulder and was sucking her thumb.

"Hey… no sleep Mrs, it's not bed time" My efforts seemed to fall to the floor as her eyes were already closing and I didn't have the heart to wake her. I couldn't be dealing with a Zoe strop, not after the last one. "Great she's going to be awake all night again now"

"Sorry" I shook my head and knew she wasn't being serious as she smiled. "I think your daughter likes to sleep on me, it's becoming a bit of a habit" I smiled weakly at her quickly thinking of something to distract myself.

"Right come on tell me something about you?" she looked at me weird "I wanna get to know you so, tell me something I don't know"

"Like what?" she smiled

"Favourite film, song, chocolate , colour, book , I don't know ?" she laughed

"In order... erm, Your not allowed to laugh ok ?" I held my hands up and nodded, taking a sip from the coffee "Ok, film had to be Sleepless in Seattle, chocolate anything at all, erm colour I'd say blue, and book would have to be, P.s I love you I've read It over 10 times and cry like a baby every single time" I was rather surprised by her admissions, she was a right softie.

"You actually are human" I laughed bringing up my comment from the first time we met. "Ok what's your favourite time of the year?" Her eyes lit up like a child's

"Christmas... I love it the kids get so happy and its all about getting cosy in warm pyjamas and watching crappy TV, and the leftover turkey...mmm ye Christmas. Spending it with People you Love "

Our eyes locked across the table, caught in some strange understanding. "Two coffee's" our eyes broke apart as the waitress placed the mugs down. "Aww, she looks so happy" she said looking at Zoe "Definitely got her Mummy wrapped around her finger, I'd kill mine if they slept in the day." I looked at Lauren who hadn't seemed to pick up on the Mummy comment; either that or it hadn't bothered her.

"She's tired had a late night" I assured the waitress as she scurried off. Lauren looked up at me a slight smirk on her face. Ok so she had caught the Mummy comment. "Sorry"

"It's ok, I guess we do kind of look like a family."

"I guess so. Any way I wanted to ask you if you knew any decent baby sitters."

"Erm, ye I know a few, why you ask?" she sipped on her coffee.

"Sharon's asked me to work a few late shifts leading up to Christmas… so they'd need to be willing to do late nights- early morning."

"I think I know just the person. My sister Abi, she's 20 she's finished Uni for a few months and she'd like the money so I can ask?"

"Sounds like a perfect idea. I'm sure she'll be fab if she's anything like you" It was a genuine complement but the way it came out it sounded like I was flirting. I mean I know there's something between me and Lauren but was she ready to take it to that awkward stage of testing the waters.

* * *

The drive home was awkward as hell, the atmosphere had changed. Lauren had decided to sit in the back with Zoe instead of the front, which just made things twice as bad. I pulled up outside the flat to see both Lauren and Zoe asleep in the back.

Much like this morning I had to wake her up. "Lauren… Lauren, we're home" She cracked her eyes open and stared at me "Hey… you feel asleep on the way back, the pair of you were completely zonked-out."

She sleepily climbed from the car, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Thanks for breakfast Joey, and last night." She added as an afterthought "And the clothing"

"Well I couldn't let you go out looking a state could I" She mocked offence and giggled "Although" tentatively I stepped forward closing the gap between us "I don't think you could ever look a state"

"Joe…" she breathed.

"You are very beautiful Lauren" her face flooded with the most gorgeous of pinks, I touch her cheek grazing the blush. Lauren tipped her head up looking me in the eye, almost daring me to make the next move. Cupping her cheek I leaned forward. Our lips inches apart, barely even touching when my phone rang. Damn technology.

Lauren Laughed awkwardly "Saved by the bell"

"Hello?" I answered the call – rather reluctantly I might add, the whole time Lauren was learning against the Land Rover biting her nails. "Ok Sharon I'll see what I can do"

"Everything alright?" she asked quietly.

"Sharon Need me at the club" I walked around to Zoe's side of the car. This wasn't going to go well. "Zoe… baby, come sweetheart, you've got to come to work with Daddy."

"Leave her Joey… I'll look after her" Lauren smiled unbuckling Zoe and Lifting her from the car, with such skill, Zoe didn't even stir.

"You sure, I don't want to intrude on your weekend"

"I offered didn't I? Now go, I'll take her back to mine." I nodded and she quickly walked of down the street holing Zoe.

"Lauren?" I shouted, she turned back to look at me. "Thank you"

**So this is an earlier update because I really want to get chapter 10 up today as well ... back later :) xx**


	10. I think

Chapter 10- I think

Laurens POV

I got back to my flat and literally wanted to scream with frustration, I almost did before I remembered Zoe was in my arms. Although I wanted to, I knew I couldn't hold Zoe forever and I'd have to lay her down. I eased her to the sofa and hurriedly rushed to my room getting changed. I literally did things at triple speed in case Zoe woke. I didn't want her waking in a strange place on her own.

Walking back in I lifted her back into my arms shuffling us both onto the Sofa to find a more comfortable position, which ended up being both me and Zoe lying down. I lay on my side against the back of the sofa, Zoe's body curled into mine; her one hand had subconsciously drifted to into mine.

The silence was killing me, Even though when she was awake she didn't talk, she still broke a silence, It says a lot about her really. This lack of noise had allowed all those niggling thoughts to become more apparent in my mind. The biggest one just wouldn't go away. It danced around my head, until I acknowledge it's presence. Me and Joey had nearly kissed, and I think if it wasn't for the phone call we would have. I don't know where my mind lay with that. I couldn't help the partial disappointment that was there because we hadn't actually kissed but at the same time there was some form of relief, because god knows where we would be if we had. I could deny it and say I didn't want to kiss him. But in that moment there had been nothing I wanted more.

I gazed down at Zoe, she was sleeping so peacefully, I couldn't believe what had happened to her, how anyone could even consider doing that, her own Mother too. I shook my head in disbelief. She was obviously dreaming in her sleep as she smiled and then relaxed again. She was such a gorgeous little girl, not that I'd seen her Mum but I didn't think she looked like her, she was the spit of Joey, had dark curly hair and brown eyes, although a little lighter than Joe's they were virtually the same. I could see him reflected in her every time I looked into her eyes. I found my hand was running through her hair, for some reason I was finding it a comfort too.

"Hmmm" Zoe let out a noise as she woke. Her eyes suddenly widening as she clocked she was with me.

"Hello Baby" She smiled up at me not at all fazed by the fact Joey wasn't around. "Zoe, Daddy's gone to work for a while baby, so you're going to stay with Lolly ok?" She nodded quickly and started wiggling about, and looked at me. "What up baby?" she stood and started to wonder down the hallway. I didn't know what she was after but followed. She waltzed around checking each room. She pointed to the bathroom. She needed the toilet. Of course she did. "Go on then baby, I'll wait right here for you".

A few minutes later she toddled back out with a big smile on her face. She stood looking around the room, and I saw her eyeing up the paper and pencils on the side in the kitchen. "You want to draw?" Again she nodded and signed thank you to me.

Joey's POV

By the time I'd finished at the club it was half 7 and past Zoe's bed time, no doubt she'd probably got Lauren running riot. I walked a little further doing the street towards Laurens, it had started to snow outside. I wasn't a fan but Zoe adored it. She had me out in if for hours at the beginning of the year. The long shift had given me so much time to think over things. I'd know Lauren for just over 5 months now, and my feelings for her had definitely changed. I could honestly say, I wanted more- Much more. And I was sure Lauren did to. I'd decided I was going to put myself out there. Lay out all the cards"

I tapped gently on Laurens door and she opened almost immediately. I went to speak but she clamped her hand over my mouth. "Shhhh! Zoe's asleep…again" I held my hands up in surrender as she pulled me in shutting the door behind me.

Keeping my voice low I spoke "I'm surprised she's asleep" Lauren was busying herself in the kitchen, I noticed she was doing everything possible to avoid eye contact with me.

"Yep… read her a story and she dropped back off… Coffee?"

"No thanks… can we talk?" she carried on clanking cups about

"She didn't freak out or anything, she did some drawings…."

"Stop it… please" I stepped behind her taking the mug from her grasp. "Look at me… talk to me"

She sighed heavily "There's nothing to think about"

"Yes there is… you know there is" I was adamant she wasn't running from this. I turned her around in my arms so she was pressed against the counter. "I like you Lauren… A lot"

Finally she looked up at me, her eyes slightly glazed. "And, I think… you like me too" there was an extended silence for a while before she bit her lip and responded.

"I think you might be right" I smiled pulling her into a hug.

"We are allowed to hug you know Lauren, It's doing no harm, there's nothing to worry about." I laughed as she relaxed and her arms tightened around me.

"It's what comes after the hug that worries me" she mumbled, my hand found her cheek as she pulled away from me.

"What like this…?" Acting on impulse I kissed her-A very chaste kiss.

"Like that" she breathed. "That shouldn't have happened"

"But it did" I replied caressing her cheek

"I know"

"Spend Christmas with us Lauren" I'd been wanting to ask all day yesterday... Christmas wasn't far away and I couldn't bare the thought of her spending another forced meal with her parents

"My parents.."

"Will understand" I responded. she sighed and shook her head, staring at me so intently.

"I can't...I just cant" I knew she was referring to more than spending Christmas with Me and Zoe

"What scares you Lauren?"

"Everything" she whispered at me through her eye lashed.

Suddenly our heads inclined again, my heart pounding in my chest, hers doing the same as she leaned a little nearer. It grew from the simple sweet, innocent kiss that I'd intended it to be, to one that was passionate and somewhat romantic. She moved her arms to around my neck, small moans leaving her lips. I pulled her closer if that was at all possible, holding her tight around her waist tenderly pressing lips against one another, eyes closed and mind focused on perhaps the most amazing kiss I'd ever felt. A few items on the worktop were pushed aside as I lifted Lauren onto the surface, the kiss only breaking momentarily as she caught her breath. Our lips hit again, this time with more impatience. My tongue pushed against hers as she moaned again. The kiss grew and grew, until there was nowhere else to go with it. Reluctantly I pulled away, both of us extremely breathless.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that" Our foreheads rested together, Lauren biting her bottom Lip.

"What does this mean?"

"It means… I don't think I can deny how I feel about you anymore. I need to know how you're feeling Lauren, because that kiss was amazing babe…" She pushed away from me, jumping down from the worktop.

"I'm not ready for this Joey... for that type of relationship Joey… I can't do that to myself … I think… I need time to process all this" I nodded understanding.

"I'll go then"

"I think that might be best…" I quickly scooped Zoe off the Sofa and into my arms, trying to make a quick exit. "Thanks for looking after her" I opened the door and was about to leave when I felt her near me again. She looked as if she was about to say something then changed her mind.

I left the flat and got outside, the snow had fallen pretty badly now "Daddy's messed up Zoe"

**Back tomorrow I hope you enjoyed... It will be Christmas :) thanks again everyone xxx**


	11. Silent Night

Chapter 11- Silent Night

Joey's POV

It was Christmas Eve on the square and the celebrations were in full swing, the Vic had a Christmas themed party and for once, I'd actually been persuaded to go with Zoe. She seemed very excited at the prospect, partly due to the fact Abi had told her Lauren would be there. Abi had been babysitting for a couple of weeks now and I was happy with the way things had gone. She got on well with Zoe and I knew Lauren was only at the other end of the phone if Abi ever needed her.

Talking of Lauren, I would like to say things were better but they weren't, they were very strained between us. I'd messed up big time. Not so much with the kiss but the events that had followed. I know she responded to the kiss, but I'd kind of backed her into a corner- Literally. I didn't truly know if she felt that way about me but that kiss kind of confirmed it. I'd gone back the next day and basically told her she was being stupid and she should stop playing around with Zoe's head. Being there and then not. It was the worst thing I could have done, she was everything to Zoe. So the following weeks She'd done everything to avoid conversation with me, which made for awkward drop off and pick up at the school, because Zoe was still as stubborn as ever and would only go in if Lauren was there. It killed me not knowing what she was thinking.

I was beginning to think, without a doubt, it was my actions on that Saturday night and the Sunday, that were keeping her away from me- from us. I saw her most mornings, but like I said she completely avoided any means of conversation with me. To be honest I was beginning to feel really shit about this whole situation. Deciding I needed to snap myself out of it I went to visit my Mum. Who instantly noticed my foul mood and actually she pointed out that Zoe seemed unhappy too.

I guess I'd been too wrapped up in thinking how I was feeling; I'd completely forgotten to consider Zoe's feelings in this. She adored Lauren and this lack of contact seemed to be putting her in about as bad mood as me. I noticed she'd go into day-care with a huge smile, obviously because she wanted to be with Lauren. I'd pick her up each day and she'd return to being moody. It was like she knew this was my fault and she was punishing me for it – big style. There were distant sounds of Christmas carols in the square as I was getting ready, this place was so lovey at Christmas

"Zoe, come on we're going out… The Christmas party you wanted to go to remember, come on baby" she sighed as she curled up more into her blanket on the sofa turning on the TV.

"Zoe…come on baby girl" She shook her head and frowned at me "Right then so you want to stay here all night do you?" her shoulders shrugged and she sighed heavily "You can choose what you wear how's about that?" she lazily got off the sofa and strode to her room. Appearing a few minutes later, she was smiling holding to a pair of Pyjamas. Yep, pyjamas. Luckily for her she'd got a new favourite pair thanks to Lauren- Peppa Pig of course however this was unlucky for me. I must admit they were cute; the top had a hood that had little ears on and the feet had toes. Abi had arrived with them on her first night of babysitting, saying they were a present from Lauren. Of course Zoe fell in love with them and has literally lived in them for the past two weeks. I actually had to go and buy another pair exactly the same so I could wash the one pair, without a tantrum brewing. "Zoe baby… we've had this conversation, pyjamas only in the flat." She shook her head and pouted at me. God this child was killing me.

"No Zoe find something else" she stomped her food and stared at me. "No, means no" she went to her room and eventually she ran out , dressed in a dress my Mum had brought for her when we visited, her coat on ready for me to zip up. "All done beautiful… lets go" she smiled slightly but her little happiness soon disappeared when we reached the top of the steps. " Zoe come on" I was nearly half way down whilst she was still stood at the top her arms folded.

"Lauren and Abi usually count the steps with her" Uncle Jack stood with Sharon Dennis and Amy at the bottom.

"Right" I ran back to the top, holding my hand out to her starting to count but she shrugged it off. Uncle Jack was behind me on the steps and scooped Zoe into his arms, whizzing her down the stairs pretending to be a plane.

"What's that sad face for ?" he asked placing her on the floor.

"I wouldn't let her wear her pyjamas to come out" I held my hand out to her and she did eventually take it as we walked across to the Vic.

"So it would have nothing to do with that very beautiful, stubborn niece of mine" I could hear the humour in his voice, something was telling me he knew more than he was letting on. Zoe stared up at me, well glared, she could be really cruel sometimes with her eyes. they were permanently torturing me- like I wasn't doing that enough myself.

"I kissed her" Jack rolled his eyes

"I know"

"What?... I mean… how ?" he couldn't have seen us and I'm sure Lauren wasn't one to kiss and tell.

"Lauren… told me. She was pretty upset when I saw her the next day Joey, she told me what had happened. I honestly think she's just confused son. Kyle did a lot of things to her head" I nodded in understanding. "Just talk to her"

"I don't know what to say" I shrugged as I lifted Zoe up the steps to the pub.

"Anything… or you're going to be in for a silent night" He patted me on the back and steered me towards a table where the rest of the Branning's were already seated. I didn't realise how many of us there was. Somehow which I'd suspected wasn't coincidence; I'd ended up sitting opposite Lauren. As soon as she was in sight Zoe was in Laurens arms. Lauren picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Aghh I have missed you Little Lady…so so much" she kissed her head looked at her sad expression. "What's got you so grumpy… its Christmas… you got to be happy at Christmas it's a rule" I watched as Zoe pointed to me. "What did Daddy do?"

"Wouldn't let her wear those pyjamas you got her" she laughed which made me smile as she started to talk to Zoe.

The rest of the night went pretty much the same. I was still in Zoe's bad books and because of all the conversation I hadn't managed to talk to Lauren, not that I'd know what to say anyway. The night ended pretty much the same way as it started- in silence; only Lauren was actually leaving with me, because Zoe had fallen to sleep in her lap.

We got back to mine and Lauren quickly put Zoe to bed "Merry Christmas Baby" she whispered, I looked at my watch like Lauren had done with hers and saw it was 5 past midnight. She quietly shut the door leaving Zoe fast asleep.

"Lauren… Happy Christmas"

"Ye… Happy Christmas Joe"

**SO Joey messed up a little more the next day and it seems his daughter is very (cutely) annoyed at him, will Christmas day fair any better ? see you soon xxx**


	12. All i want

**WARNING: LOTS OF CHEESINESS **

Chapter 12- all I want

Laurens POV

I rolled over looking at my clock, seeing it was half 7, half bloody seven. I could hear raised voices down stairs, I was now completely regretting the decision to stay over at Mum and Dad's. Then again it was tradition, all the family together on Christmas day. right now I was all for screwing tradition and going to curl up in my own bed in peace and quite, with a soppy Christmas film and big bar of chocolate. I wanted to just hide away today.

I plodded down the stairs hearing Oscar running around, wrapping paper ripping. At 9 he was still so excited; to be honest even up till I was 18 I was still exited still did at 20 if I was truthful. Not so much anymore though, last Christmas kind of signalled the beginning of the end for my relationship with Kyle. Last Christmas, it appeared that Mother Nature had forgotten my monthly gift. Ironic considering it was Christmas and it was the giving season. I'd realised my period was late and both Kyle and I freaked. I mean big style. We went into complete panic mode. We both didn't think we were ready or wanted a baby, but when that test came back negative, I hadn't realised how much I had subconsciously wanted it. Kyle was so relieved and I was gutted. I'd never considered having my own kids, as I thought working with them was enough. I was so wrong. I cried for hours knowing I wasn't pregnant. I should have realised then something was going wrong when he said the negative test was "the best present ever". So that pretty much put a downer on this day for me. It hurt to think that if that test had been positive id have a 4 month old baby right now.

Shaking myself to reality I walked into the living room, Mum and dad were arguing already which didn't really surprise . I turned to Abi who shook her head at me "They do know it's Christmas don't they?"

"Apparently not" she replied as they continued debating, which I'd now gathered was about the predictability of Dad's Christmas gift. In the sense that he never knew what to get so had got Mum vouchers I mean I liked vouchers, Mum didn't. At least he'd got her something. I sat on the sofa, staring at the presents under the tree, Mum always made us wait to open the majority of them till after lunch, just one or two when we woke up. I'd opened two from Mum and Dad, a surprisingly nice T-shirt and then some new cushion covers for the flat- just what every girl dreams of for Christmas.

Once the presents were over with for now, we all wen off to get dressed and sort out little jobs we'd been given. Mine was to lay the table. Simple enough you'd think ? no. the most irritating job ever, everything had to be perfect. I didn't understand why, it was just the 5 of us and no one other than Mum actually cared. If Dad had his way we'd be eating off trays on the sofa.

* * *

Dinner was horrendous to say the least. We'd actually managed to get food to the table, which was better than last time a dinner was arranged in this house. We'd all been eating in silence for a good 10 minuets when Mum started with the interrogation, in that sickly sweet tone. "So Lauren, how's work?"

"Ye it's going well, I love working a full week, keeps me busy and I get more pay so" I popped a potato into my mouth, eating as much as I could before the next round of questions were fired.

"How's Joey?" Mum piped up towards the end of us finishing. I placed my cutlery down with a slam. Why was she bringing this up again?

"He's fine. Not that it's something I keep a record of, you knew every cough or sneeze."

"No need to be like that Lauren I was just making conversation" she said shooting daggers across the table at me.

"No you were prying" I saw Mum and dad exchange a look "Will someone tell me what's going on? I saw the look Mum just gave you Dad, so what is it?" I sighed leaning back in the chair; My appetite had completely gone now.

"Your Mum and me are just a bit concerned about you babe… we know last Christmas wasn't the best for you, but you don't seem to be as happy these last few weeks and Joey hasn't been either, has something happened between the two of you?" I really wanted to scream at them.

"No Dad we're fine, we do have our own lives. Can we…can we open presents now?" I wasn't really in the mood but anything to defuse the growing tension.

"Yes, Yes Presents… You three go and set up on the sofa and we'll take these in… Max" Mum nudged dad out the room, probably to have another decision on how to get me back life back on side. In other words how to get my to live by their rules again.

Oscar riffled trough his presents letting out happy sighs and gasps with everything he got. I smiled at his face, he was so happy, so unaware of what shit this family had been through. "Loz your turn!" he exclaimed pushing a small pile of presents in my direction.

"Come on Monster you can help" I Laughed as he opened a present and read out the label. Uncle jack had brought me some new art stuff and then a gift voucher for my favourite clothes store. I smiled when I read the note attached. _"So you start wearing your own clothes ;)"_

"Who's that from ?" Abi asked noticing my smile

"Uncle jack… gift vouchers and art stuff" I opened the rest of the presents and thanked Mum and dad; they had actually got me some things that would be useful. I think Abi had steered them in the right direction, CD's and books were usually their kind of gift, not vouchers and clothes. "Your turn Abs" she smiled but pushed another bag along the floor towards me. I gave her a puzzled look to which she mimed "Just open it"

Oscar was busy helping Abi with her presents and Mum and dad were watching completely absorbed in their two youngest. I read the Label on the bag. "Happy Christmas, Lauren, Love Joe x" I smiled lightly opening the gift bag, it was quite big, inside were individually wrapped presents with numbers on them and a note inside saying "read me". I did as instructed and read the note.

_I know we aren't exactly on speaking terms right now and you don't know how bad I feel about that so I'm sorry. I hope we can get back to the way things were, I miss you Lauren and I know Zoe does too. I've had to be clever getting this to you so I resorted to desperate measures and used your rather impressionable sister. These are just little things that I hope show you how much you mean to us. _

_Please follow the instructions and open them in order, _

_Happy Christmas Lauren xxx_

I nearly cried reading the letter… I missed him too, I hadn't realised how much until now. I started with the first present opening it to see a pot of blue paint- a note on it saying ,"paint something your favourite colour". I rolled my eyes and carried on, the second was a film. My favourite my film-Sleepless in Seattle. Again a note attached _"People who truly loved once are far more likely to love again. Don't let some idiot from your past ruin what your future could hold Lauren"_ He'd quoted the film and then made a reference to it. The tears were well and truly falling now and they just got quicker as I opened the next two in quick succession. My favourite book, closely followed by a packed of tissues _"Just in case the 11__th__ time makes you cry as well"_ I laughed gently and wiped at my eyes. I read the final note " _I couldn't wrap Christmas up for you so I did the next best thing…_ _to keep you warm by that fire" _I pulled out the final package and frowned - his white shirt. "… it looked better on you anyway" I put the things back in the bag and stood quickly heading for the door forgetting my coat. Why had it taken me this long to realise where I wanted to be.

"Lauren where you going?" Mum questioned bouncing to her feet

"To spend Christmas with People who want me" I shouted from the bottom of the steps sprinting across the gardens to Joeys. Snow was flying everywhere as I quickly pressed the intercom to the flats. "Uncle Jack can you let me in … I need to see Joey"

"Go get him kiddo" Jack buzzed me in, obviously understanding what I wanted, I sped up the stairs. nearly breaking my neck in the process, I reached the top and stood out side his flat Knocking impatiently on the door.

Joeys POV

Me and Zoe were just in the middle of dinner when the door distracted us. Zoe looked at me wide eyed. She'd been sulking all morning after last night; I think she was expecting to see Lauren. "Two seconds" I called. I got up from the table Zoe trailing behind me. I opened the door to see Lauren standing there. Shivering and crying.

"Does that offer of Christmas still stand?" she sobbed out as I pulled her into my arms.

"It will always stand" Zoe was tugging on my leg trying to get to Lauren. I lifted her and she too hugged the crying girl in my arms. "What made you change your mind?"

"You… All I want for Christmas is you Joe" She whispered. I pushed the door shut and moved away from her slightly.

"Then you've got me" She smiled and kissed Zoe "Think I can get one of those?" obviously referring to the kiss. I looked up to the doorway seeing the perfectly placed mistletoe- I had no idea when I'd placed it there that it would get any use, but god I was glad for its tradition now. She nodded smiling and willing leaned in to kiss me. Although the last time we kissed had been amazing, this time was much more sincere. Slightly wet from her tears but it was so perfect. She smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"Happy Christmas Joe" she leaned her head on my shoulder

"Happy Christmas Baby"

**Too cheesy ? I hope not ... so they got their Christmas kiss surely things are on the up ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	13. Help

**Ok, this is a bit of a weird chapter... It took ages for me to get it remotely how I wanted it and I'm still not entirely happy with it but anyways... **

Chapter 13- Help

Lauren's POV

After that kiss and spending Christmas with Joey and Zo, things were much rosier. We hadn't quite established what to call things, we knew were more than friends; I think that had been obvious for a long time, although I didn't want to admit it to myself. To do so I felt I would have been letting myself down, after promising to not get involved in complicated relationships. I'd given up on that now; I was letting things play out just seeing where they would go. We'd kept things quite neutral, for Zoe's sake, not wanting to give her false hope when we weren't too sure where things were going ourselves. What I was sure of though, was the fact Zoe and Joe were already part of my life.

We'd spent New Year together the three of us, opting for a night in with a take away, watching the fireworks through the window. It seemed if the noise was combined with something as beautiful as the visuals of fireworks Zoe didn't mind so . It was now a few days later and Id' just settled down in front of the TV aiming for a relaxing night, when my phone rang. I groaned and answered it. All I heard were jumbled words, and panic. Suddenly I was aware of crying in the Background. "Ab's just calm down, and tell me what's wrong."

"Zoe's not well, she's full on screaming, I've taken her temperature and its high. I called Joey several times and left him a voicemail. I don't know what to do, she won't tell me, she looks in pain Lauren She's really unhappy. She's crying, and holding her ears, what the hell do I do?" Abi was talking at like 1000 miles an hour, I barely had time to register what she'd said, I could hear Zoe's heart breaking screams in the background.

"Right, Call Joey again, and get a cool flannel or something for her forehead, I'm coming over" I grabbed my keys and hung up to allow Abs to call Joey again, I didn't think he'd answer though,hence the reason I was going over. I ran as quickly as I could over to Joeys, all thoughts 100% on Zoe.

Abi frantically opened the door with Zoe screaming in her arms. My heart broke into tiny pieces. As soon as she saw me Zoe reached over and climbed into my arms. She was crying and hiccupping. "It's ok baby, come on, I've got you". Her little face was red and blotchy partly from crying, partly due to the fact she was sporting a temperature. She clung tightly to my arms, burying her face into my shoulder.

"Zoe… Baby, show Lolly where it hurts." She weakly pointed to her head and her tummy. "Ok baby" I smoothed her hair from her face, rocking her back and forth on the sofa. She'd calmed slightly since I'd got there, but was still crying.

"Did you call Joe again?" I asked.

"Yes, I left another message. I think his phone is off,"

"Erm, try calling Sharon, tell her to send Joey home it's an emergency, if that fails try Jack, if not, then… you'll have to go fetch him" She nodded and began pacing the room. She was talking to someone so she'd obviously got through.

"He's on his way" I sighed with relief as I turned my attention back to Zoe. Still rocking her, gently patting her back to try and stem her hiccups.

"Daddy's on his way baby… you should go Ab's go calm yourself down, I've got it covered." I could she was upset by what had happened as she didn't protest.

I'd given Zoe, some Calpol after finding it in one of the cupboards, that had been 5 minutes ago and she was no longer crying at least. I looked at her, and she seemed so tiny and frail. She was obviously sick, and she needed her dad. I needed her dad. She was settled a little more against me, her tears had stopped but she was still sniffling and hiccupping. The door opened and the familiar footsteps approached us in the chair.

It was Joey.

"Oh baby" he said soothingly. I didn't know who he was talking to me or Zoe. He'd been calling me baby, a lot lately.

He came around to me and gently knelt on the floor at the side of the chair, he ran his hand over Zoe's head "its ok Daddy's here, now" Zoe stayed curled to my chest but turned her head to look at her Dad. "You do look a poorly baby" he said feeling her forehead with the back of his hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked anxiously. I nodded "No you're not, babe" He reached over tucking my hair behind my ear. "Did Abi get you?"

"ye, she called in a panic, I got here as soon as I could, I've given her some Calpol, but I don't know I'm not too confident about its use." He walked over to us again handing a beaker to Zoe. She pushed it away and moved her head back to me.

"Alright baby girl" He looked at her and then up to me "Give it tonight and If she's still not right I'll take her to the doctors tomorrow. I nodded in agreement. "You want to stay?"

"Please, If you don't mind"

He shook his head "Of course not" We hadn't properly stayed over at each other's- Not properly. I'd fell asleep on his sofa a few times though. "I'll sort some stuff and we can stay in here with her tonight… if you're ok with that I mean?" I leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Go get what we need"

Joey returned a few minutes later with a bundle of things. "I need the sofa babe… It's a sofa bed" I moved juggling Zoe in my arms, she whimpered and gripped tighter.

"Joe I think I'm going to bath her, might calm her down a little is that ok?"

"Whatever you think baby, I trust you"

* * *

I'd bathed Zoe, and changed her pyjamas, the entire bath; she'd sat leaned against the side of the tub holding my hand. She was a little calmer now and I could tell she was tired as her thumb went to her mouth and she rubbed her eyes. "Come on beautiful, let's find Daddy and get Fuzz" she didn't reply, and by the time we'd reached the living room she was sleeping.

"She alright?" Joey asked looking at us both. He'd completely transformed the room, the sofa was now a double bed covered in a fluffy duvet and Zoe's Bunny. He'd turned the lights off and just had a lamp on at the side.

"Ye she's just tired now." He nodded placing a couple of drinks on the side.

"I've put you some stuff out… I didn't know if you wanted to change" I shook my head I was only in joggers and a T-shirt anyway. "You want the left or right side?" he asked indicating to the bed.

"I'd rather just have your chest to be honest" I smiled noticing him roll his eyes "Either is good"

"Ok make yourself comfortable." And so I did exactly that. I slid into the makeshift bed, balancing Zoe in my arms. Once Joey was in the bed, we shifted about a bit finally getting comfortable. I'd ended up like I'd joked, laying on Joey's chest, With Zoe lay across me. This felt perfect; it just sucked about the circumstances.

* * *

I was suddenly woken by Zoe's crying. I looked down at her seeing she was really pale with bright rosy cheeks. Suddenly she was being sick. I grabbed the towel from the floor and rubbed her back. "Shh, shh. Baby, its ok… joey, babe she's being sick, we need to get her to a hospital" Joey turned over and rushed over to lights switching them on.

"Hey, Lolly's got you baby girl..." I lifted Zoe in My arms, making sure to keep the towel for her. "You ok with her ? if I drive?" I nodded, how he was relaxed was unreal, I was crapping myself.

Joey grabbed the coats and car keys from the side ushering me and Zoe out the door. We were soon at the Land rover, Joey about to place Zoe in the car seat. "Sod the car seat Joe, I'm holding her" I sat in the back puling a blanket over Zoe and then the seatbelt around us both.

God knows how many speed limits he'd broken to do it, but Joe got us there in record time. I gathered Zoe into My arms as she cried the most heart-tugging sounds.

We rushed into A&E , joey giving over her details with such confidence. I was crumbling, I'd o anything to take the pain form her. Because she was so young and was being sick we were seen straight away and taken through to a cubical. "OK, are you Mum and Dad?" the doctor looked between the two of us, and Joey looked at me.

"Ye we are" I answered before Joey, the doctor didn't need out life stories. He took my hand smiling lightly at me.

"Let's take a look at this little girl then shall we?" I lay Zoe onto the bed; she'd gone so sleepy again in the car. I was crying now as Zo continued to be sick and cry. I was in Joey's arms as he held me against him.

"It's alright Lauren... she'll be ok" I continued to cry against him, my eyes ever leaving the frail little girl on the bed

"Well from what I can see Zoe's got a stomach bug, and she's a little dehydrated and has a slight temperature, I'll keep her in until the morning and we'll just go from there. Un-fortunately there's no medication we can give her just some Paracetamol to get her temperature down."

"Thank you doctor" Joey moved to sit on the chair pulling me down with him. "She's alright Hun, she's alright" I closed my eyes against his chest, taking in his scent. He called me Hun again too, obviously wasn't a mistake first time round.

"I need some paper work signing..." the doctor held out clip board to us, I was about to take it when I realised I couldn't, I hadn't got the legal right to. It seems Joey had already had that thought though and had signed the papers giving them back to the doctor.

"You should sleep Lauren… , I don't want both my girls I'll do I?" I looked to the doctor who was now dripping some medication into Zoe's mouth. she was still crying and reaching out for Me or Joey.

"Cant sleep... not now" I murmured, standing to hold Zoe's hand.

"You can sit on the bed with her if you like" The nurse said "We'll check on her in the morning." Joey nodded and thanked her as I brushed Zoe's hair from her face, she looked up at me, her eyes glazed. Thankfully she'd stopped crying altogether, she was just heavily breathing, finding her normal rhythm again.

"Hey baby... These nice people are making you better sweetie ok" Joey was watching as I spoke to her "Daddy and Lolly or going to be right here beautiful" she nodded and reached up for me, I turned to Joey. "I think she understands... do you want to lay with her"

"you can babe... I know your dying to hold her and she wants you too" he smiled kissing my head and then Zoe's as I settled onto the bed with Zoe in my arms. "Lauren... she really loves you, you know" My attention was back to Zoe, my eyes giving into sleep too. As I just floated in the stage between sleep and awake I swear I heard Joey whisper. "I do too"

**Lots of Info in this chapter, which all builds to the rest of the story. It is a longer chapter and i'm sorry it's the only one for today :( see you tomorrow xxx**


	14. Together then ?

**so the last chapter went down way better than expected so thank you all so much... **

chapter 14-Together then?

Joeys POV

Zoe was kept in overnight, only waking a couple of times, but she soon settled realising she was in Laurens arms. It hadn't take much persuasion to get Zoe to sleep, Lauren made the decision easy for her, Zoe loved her so much and honestly I think did do to. "Right you ready?"

Lauren was standing with a much happier Zoe on her hip, she still looked a little ill but it was clear to see she was much better. "All ready, I think we should maybe stop off at the supermarket on the way home… so I can get some things…to keep at yours?"

I smiled widely at her glad to think we were on the same page in moving things forward with us. "Ye, we can do that, I might even buy you a pair of PJ's to keep there if you're lucky"

"Hmm only if there Peppa pig" She teased. I signed the discharge forms and collected Zoe's medicine, with the instruction of _"she must finish the entire course"._ The woman behind the desk was quite patronising really, I doubted she had children, she only looked about 12, and there she was giving me advice on how best to care for my child. "Come on Joe" I felt Lauren tug on my arm, obviously seeing I was getting annoyed. she juggled Zoe on her hip and took my hand. I smiled sarcastically at the woman behind the desk and walked off with Lauren and Zo.

* * *

As we drove back from the supermarket, I could see Lauren smirking next to me, a strange glint in her eye. "What you smiling at?" I questioned

"Just you… you were getting so annoyed with that Woman at the hospital and then you were giving death stares to that bloke that smiled at me, it was kinda hot" She blushed slightly at what she'd just said but didn't retract the statement.

"Was it now?" I raised an eyebrow receiving a punch to the thigh "Oi ! He was more than smiling at you babe, have to keep you close don't I - your too beautiful to share"

"I think you may have to share me with another little Branning though" she smiled "And why did that woman get the killer Joey?"

"Well she was annoying me, the only person I want to listen to when it comes to Zoe is you, anyone else can Fu.." I had to stop myself swearing because innocent ears were in the back. "Anyone else is insignificant."

Lauren smiled and looked into the back seat "its good to know that you have some brains and listen to me...You ok Zoe?" I saw her nod in the rear-view mirror smiling lightly as she pulled Fuzz a little tighter to her.

"Are you coming back to mine? Or going home?" Lauren looked as if I'd asked her to kill some one

"Yours, I don't want to go home…not yet. Mum's left me like a thousand messages asking if im ok and that she needs to talk to me, I think Ab's may have let slip we're together and I don't want the third degree. so can I ?...stay I mean" I nodded at her but I couldn't help the way My heart skipped at that. she'd openly said we were together. It had been something we hadn't officially said, were we just good friends ? were we dating, or were we together as in a couple ?

"So you'd say we're together then?" I asked softly not daring a look at her.

"Hum hmm" she said, I could tell she was smiling as she said it.

"So.. It would be fair to say that your my girlfriend?" I parked up the car outside the flat and switched off the engine. Unbuckling my seatbelt I turned to face Lauren. She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then leaned in and kissed me sweetly. The warmth of her lips coursing through my whole body. She pulled away but cupped my face.

"I think that would be a fair thing to do Joe" she smiled softly, going to leave the car, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me.

"In that case… hello Girlfriend" I pressed a quick kiss to her lips

"Hmm hello boyfriend" We were kissing again in a much deeper kiss now, completely forgetting Zoe was in the back. We were broke apart by a tap at the window.

"Oi you pair get a room" Uncle Jack smirked, Lauren bit her lip and buried her head into my shoulder. Uncle Jack gave a quick chuckle, and a wave to Zoe before sauntering off down the road. He had a habit of catching us at inopportune moments.

"You know he's been on at me for months telling me to ask you out?" she said quietly reddening a little at her admittance

"Oh Really?"

"Really." She said as she stepped out the car into the cold and round to get Zoe. "How about we get you bathed and in some clean Pyjamas and then we can watch a movie? and Daddy can wait on us hand and foot , what do you think?" Zoe quickly nodded to Lauren and I could see her getting excited a little more every step closer to the flat. I laughed and felt myself falling a little more for her every second.

* * *

"Do you know how amazing you are Lauren Branning?" Lauren was stretched across the sofa with Zoe fast asleep across her, Lauren's slim fingers brushing through Zoe's hair keeping it from her face. Lauren looked beautiful, she had no make-up on hair swung back into a plait and she was wearing the new pyjamas from the store. I'd made a point of buying a few essential things for her, im sure she didn't want to be using my stuff every time she stayed here.

"Why's that then?" She asked her eyes completely glued to the film she'd been watching with Zoe.

"Because, your still here. You didn't run when you knew I had Zoe and you've stuck by me when things have got tough." I reached for the TV remote and paused the film. She looked at me. "I've realised, what an impact you've had on our life babe, and I never want to let you go Lauren. I know Zoe adores you, and you love her. Christmas just proved to me how much… how much I want you around. I know you've had a really shit time when it comes to relationships in the past, but I promise you, I won't hurt you like they did, I'll make sure you know how much I Love you every day." SHIT I said the L word ! It wasn't meant to come out… not like that anyway.

"Did, did you just say you loved me?" her eyes were wide and I couldn't help but notice the watery glaze to them.

I didn't quite know how to respond so I just nodded. "Ye, I love you Lauren and I think I have done for a while. I understand if it's too soon or you want to go…" she pressed her lips to mine in a frantic kiss

"God… I Love you too Joey So, so much. It's the reason I've denied it for so long, I've Fallen hard and fast for you Joey and it scares the hell out of me" she continued to kiss me.

"If Zoe wasn't here, I'd be fucking you right now... you know that right?"

" Then I think we may have to find us some time alone soon, say at the weekend when Abi's free to babysit"

"Not soon enough baby... not soon enough" I groaned and moved further down the sofa, pulling Laurens feet on my lap.

"Someone's a little impatient." she smiled

"Lauren, I've wanted you from the second I saw you, but yes... we'll wait, I'll wait as long as needs be" Lauren grinned and leaned forward to kiss me.

"Not long baby, I promise... until then I was thinking I could maybe stay here a few times a week, instead of Abi ? She's back at uni in a couple of days and I know Sharon still wants you at the club on nights so I thought I could be the answer to your problems ?" I saw her looking really nervous

"I think that would be a perfect idea babe... I was going to ask you in the first place you know?" Laurens head had now fallen to my chest and we were all curled on the sofa.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Didn't want you to think like you had too or that I was using you just because of Zoe, because I'm not" she moved to look up at me

"I know you not... and for the record, I would have said yes if you'd have asked"

"Good to know baby... your tired" she groaned something and turned to get more comfortable "Go to bed... there's a perfectly good bed in my room"

"And there's a perfectly good chest right here."

**Hope we all liked ? 1 of 3 for today so see you soon xxx**


	15. Whispers

**A smaller filler chapter... but it's needed **

Chapter 15- whispers

Laurens POV

Like joey had suggested a few weeks back some changes had been made, No-one other than Uncle Jack and Abi know that me and Joey were together and we'd agreed to keep it that way for a while, we didn't want it to affect the whole Branning family dynamic. Things had gone from strength to strength with us and we were enjoying being in our own little bubble.

"Babe…come on we have to go." Joey had decided that we needed to spend time together just the three of us, with no distractions of the square. I wasn't complaining, we'd agreed we'd go to the beach for the day, it was cold I know but we just wanted somewhere different.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I walked out of the bedroom Zoe's hand clasped in mine.

"There's my girls… where's fuzz Zoe?" Joey beamed as her pulled me and Zoe into his arms, she sighed and ran off to her room and appeared clutching Fuzz. "Off we go then"

I sat in the back of the car with Zoe, Joey had got her one of those travel backpack things, that you could use as a mini table in the car, so she was happily colouring. It didn't take us long to get there really, a lot less time than I'd expected.

Southend was never really a place I'd enjoyed as a kid, it always seemed to be the place uncle jack would take us to escape another of Mum and Dads rows, but sitting there with Joe and Zoe, made me think of it in a completely new way. The sand was lovey and of course the sea next to it looked so inviting even in this cold weather. Joey made promises that we'd come back in the summer with where we really could enjoy the water. I sat looking out across the sea, watching as Joey ran along the shore line with Zoe. Her feet were dragging along the sand. I smiled hearing her giggling as the frolicking waves chased her feet. Her Laugh was such a beautiful sound. She'd only properly started laughing in the last few weeks, she had a proper giggle now and wasn't afraid to show us when she was happy.

"Oh my god she has so much energy" Joey collapsed onto the blanket next to me as I pulled Zoe into my lap wiping the sand off her feet. She was squirming as I tickled them.

"All done." She leaned in in kissed my nose

"Ta" she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear and I was sure Joey hadn't.

"Zoe Did you just speak?" Her hand shot to her mouth and she shook her head. "It's ok if you did baby?" she shook her head smiling "Ok sweetie" I turned to Joey and shook my head ,the disappointment showing on his face,

"Shall we get ice cream?" he questioned standing up and gathering some of the things. Zoe quickly nodded and held her hand out to him. "Ok then… I'm just going to go to the toilets" I nodded as Joey sauntered off. I felt Zoe tugging on my arm.

"What's up ladybug?" she looked slightly nervous and then held her hand to my chest. She'd done this before. "I love you too baby and your daddy, and Daddy love's you too" she shrugged which puzzled me. "Daddy knows you love him too honey… sometimes though grown-ups need telling, when you spoke to me earlier, I really liked that sound and I think Daddy would too don't you?"

She nodded "so when you think Daddy's sad, maybe you could tell him something?" she nodded again smiling as Joey reappeared. Zoe ran into his arms and hugged him kissing his nose. He looked at me confused.

"I have no idea" I smirked linking arms with him as we walked to get the much craved Ice cream. I could get used to this- Just us three.

**Back soon xxx**


	16. Bounty

chapter 16- Bounty

Joey's POV

I walked into the Flat after the most draining day at work ever. I'd been called in early on the morning and really didn't get the chance to refuse, luckily Lauren had stayed over and she was more than happy to take Zoe into day care and look after her once it had finished. I opened the door with a strange feeling, there was no noise the TV wasn't on, and I couldn't hear Lauren talking. "Lauren? Zoe, I'm home…."

"In here" Her voice echoed from the bedroom, I frowned but followed her voice, she was talking but it didn't sound like she was speaking to Zoe. "What the?" I looked around the room to see Zoe smiling away with a real rabbit in her lap.

"This is bounty" she stroked the fluffy white bunny and turned back to Zoe "Looks just like fuzz doesn't he Zoe?" Zoe nodded and went back to playing with the rabbit. No. Lauren wouldn't have would she ?, or would she? She knew how much Zoe loved rabbits; she surely wouldn't have gotten her a real one.

"Lauren A word please?" I called her over out into the hallway. I was seriously not impressed, did she know how much work a rabbit was, how much it cost? "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I know what it looks like but I can explain, really I can"

"Please do Lauren, because I would love to hear this." My tone was probably a little sharp but I was really annoyed with her right now.

She shook her head at me looking so puzzled "Why are you so upset by this… Zoe's really happy"

"Because Lauren you and I both know how expensive animals are to have around, and secondly you've gone and done it without even asking me"

"Joey please just wait a second… it's not like that... not in the slightest" she pleaded with me, well what was it like then, all I could see is that she had done something she shouldn't have done without asking me.

"No Lauren, you wait" I shouted my annoyance and frustration hitting a high. "What right do you have to make a decision like that?" She didn't respond just shook her head. She became paler and I could see she was getting worked up but she stood straight and leaned against the wall.

"Joey can you, let me explain? Please? It really isn't what you think, you've jumped to conclusions… just let me explain…"

"No there's nothing _to_ explain, Lauren. You are out of line on this. Completely out of line" she watched me quietly, a look of pain on her face as I paced the hallway.

"I need you to listen to me."

"No, Lauren, You listen….I make the decisions. you don't live here and You are not her Mum!"

She stepped back eyes wide, it was like id slapped her, a soft gasp leaving her lips. Immediately, I regretted my words as the tears started to fall down her face. "Oh God, Lauren. I didn't mean…"

She held up her hand to silence me, her eyes looking to the floor. "Ye you're completely right, I'm not her Mum am I?" Her voice lowered into a small whisper as she turned back into the bedroom. She came back out holing the rabbit in a small carrier "I'll take the rabbit back to Whitney… good night" she suddenly turned and before I could comprehend what had happened the flat door had slammed shut and Lauren had gone. Nice one Joey.

I wasn't surprised she'd left, I'd upset and hurt her in probably the worst way possible. I looked to the side to see Zoe standing in the doorway to find eyes filled with tears. She looked sad- really sad and I couldn't help the feeling this was my entire fault. I held out my hand to her but she pushed it away. "Are you okay, Baby girl? I asked quietly. No answer. "Are you angry with Daddy?"

Her brow furrowed as she nodded her head and cried the silent tears. "I'm sorry baby…" she shook her head and walked into the living room. I watched as she sat on the sofa and pulled Laurens coat into her arms. God Lauren must be freezing, she'd left in such a hurry she'd forgot her coat. "Zoe.." I sat next to her on the sofa, tucking her hair away from her face. She pushed my hand away and turned her back on me.

* * *

I looked at the clock and saw it was half 10, Zoe was still wide awake, she was still sitting on the sofa just staring into thin air. "Zoe… baby you have to sleep." She didn't respond. I looked over to the side and saw a book half open on the table. "Has lolly been reading you this when she looks after you?" she nodded her head softly. "Do you want daddy to read you some?" She shook her head Again, and took the book from me, placing it on the sofa. "Do you want daddy to read something else ?"

She looked at me and shook her head 'no'. Leaning forward I smoothed her darkening hair away from her face, "Come on baby what do you want? You want a cuddle?" I was hoping she'd say yes because truthfully it's what I needed.

The saddest sigh emitted from her lips as she shook her head again, the sound broke my heart.

"Zoe ?" I whispered. "Show Daddy what you need, baby please."

Then it happened. I watched in pure horror as she burst into tears, no sound just tears falling from her eyes. Immediately, I reached down and lifted her into my arms, rocking her trying to calm her but she struggled against me. Her exhausted body shook with the force of her crying and I could feel my own tears threatening to fall. I had no idea what to do, or what she wanted.

"Tell Daddy, baby. Tell me what you need ?"

Nothing prepared me for what happened next, she leaned her head onto my shoulder, obviously getting frustrated, and she pulled her thumb away from her mouth and murmured something in the softest broken little voice.

"Lolly"

**Ok I'm going into hiding now ... I wont leave you hanging too long, I've scrapped the one-shot so i'll post another of this later ... if your all still with me ! xxx**


	17. Sorry

**Joey's got lots of making up to do ...**

Chapter 17- Sorry

Joeys POV

"Lolly" I crumbled a little more at her one silent word. She wanted Lauren, and I'd sent her away, I had no idea how to play this, extreme panic mode had set in. I pulled Zoe close to me and rummaged for my phone, my hand shaking so hard, I could hardly get it to function. I frantically dialled Laurens number. Voicemail. I didn't usually leave messages but I was desperate.

"Lauren. Please baby answer your phone, It Zoe." My voice cracked a little "I know you're angry and I don't blame you, I really dont. But I really need you, Lauren. Zoe's gone into meltdown and she spoke, Lauren, she actually spoke to me. She asked for you. She need's you. We need you. Please."

I hung up knowing she probably wouldn't even listen to it never mind answer it. I slid into the sofa rocking Zoe as her cries grew louder. I could tell she didn't want me and that just hurt even more. She'd spoken though, after nearly a year of silence she'd spoken and she wanted Lauren. "Zoe baby, you have to stop crying, you'll make yourself sick"

"Lolly" she whispered again, proceeding to shatter the remnants of my heart.

"I know baby, I'm trying, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"

I picked up the phone and dialled again trying her landline, again it went through to answer phone. I sighed and left the same rambling message. I just prayed she'd get them, and hoped she'd call me back. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't though, I was a complete prick. I should have just let her explain, instead of reverting to impatient, irrational Joey. The scale of what I'd done was probably out of this world. It was the worst thing I could have said; she practically is Zoe's Mum, I think with those words I'd not only broke her heart but mine and my daughters too.

"Zoe, baby, you need to calm down sweetheart" Her breaths were becoming really fast and she was hiccupping too. "Come on lets go lay down." She lay curled into a tight ball, the tears now silently sliding down her cheeks. I sat watching, she couldn't look at me. She wasn't even attempting to make any form of contact with me. I sent Lauren a text…

_Please Lauren, I've fucked up big time, but I need you please come back, come home to us Please baby I love you Lauren J xx_

I sat waiting for a good 5 minutes, staring at the screen in hope of a response. But Nothing came through.

Another Ten minutes passed and still nothing, no message, no call. I sat on Zoe's bed pulling her into my arms, as she continued to cry, I think this was partly for my own comfort as well as hers. I was crying, apologising over and over, I had no clue how to fix this. My Focus was entirely on Zoe, I'd failed to hear the noise that had startled Zoe.

I looked up and saw Lauren standing in the doorway, her face pale and eyes red, noticeable tear tracks down her cheeks. I stood up, breathing her name. "Lauren" I closed my eyes silently thanking whoever it was who's got her here.

Zoe's head snapped up and instantly her eyes locked with Laurens. I watched as she stepped forward and then gathering Zoe from me. "It's ok Beautiful I've got you… Lolly's got you" she said, I could hear the tears behind her voice.

My body slid down to the floor in complete exhaustion my head falling to my knees. I could hear the murmuring Lauren was doing, loving sounds of comfort; I felt the slight movement as she sat on the floor next to me with Zoe in her arms. I daren't look at her not yet, my eyes closed, hoping it was all going to be some twisted dream when I woke. It wasn't. I looked into Laurens eye's and saw the pure fear in them; she thought I was going to push her away. I shook my head hoping she'd understand my silent apology.

Whether she did or not was another thing, but she relaxed a little and settled her head onto my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed her hair softly tucking her head under my chin. "I'm so sorry" I whispered

"I know you are"

I had no idea how much time we'd been sitting like that but the room had become quiet; Zoe was soundly sleeping in Laurens arms.

"Joey?" I looked at her with tired eyes as she smiled weakly

"She's asleep, do you want to tuck her in?" I shook my head

"She'd want you too, she wouldn't let me" I replied slightly bitter, I watched as Lauren tucked Zoe in and kissed her head making sure Fuzz was in her grasp.

"Sweet dreams Zoe" she looked over to me and nodded towards the door, I left and Lauren followed, shutting Zoe's door.

"Thank you… for being here for her." I said as she sat casually in the sofa

Her eyes looked up at me sadly. "I didn't just do it for her, Joey."

"I've been a bit of a prick haven't I ?"

She rolled her eyes and took the drink from me "Just a bit"

"I'm sorry" I said like it was about to make everything better. Her eyes watched the liquid in her mug as we reached a mutual silence.

"It hurt you know?" she briefly looked up at me and I could see how badly it had affect her.

"I deserve for you to hate me,"

"Joey…"

I looked up to her, to see a slight softness to her eyes "I don't hate you… I love you to bloody much to hate you"

I slid in the chair opposite her and could see the internal battle she was having. "I didn't mean it, You know that right?"

She smiled sadly and nodded. "Bounty wasn't for Zoe, she knew that, Whitney's got it for the nursery and each student gets to take it home for a night, I was taking it home with me until I'd discussed it with you."

"I'm really sorry… I should have just let you explain things to me, instead I got carried away, I'm surprised you're even talking to me"

"Ye I surprised myself" she giggled "Look I should be going, I'll come talk to Zoe In the morning"

"You're not staying?" she sighed and looked at me.

"I want to, but… I don't know it feels wrong" she watched me intently as I stood and took her hands in mine.

"Please, stay, let me make it up to you..." I tucked her hair behind her ear"

"You hurt me… so much," she whispered brokenly. "There wasn't anything else you could have said to me that would hurt that badly."

"I know. And I regret it…so, so much." I stepped forward cupping her cheeks, wiping her tears with my thumbs. She nodded and her head fell to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her body, cocooning her in some comfort... "I love you Lauren"

"I love you too… Just" she murmured pulling away.

"So you'll stay?" she nodded "Good"

We were sat on the sofa, well I say we: I was sat on the sofa and Lauren was sat on me. "Mum was waiting outside my flat earlier you know." My hold on her tightened. "She gave me the third degree, telling me I was stupid for being with you."

"You are… You deserve more than me… what did she do?"

"Your still going with that are you? That you're not good enough for me ?" I nodded and Lauren rolled her eyes. " Well you are… and I don't want anyone else" she leaned up and kissed me softly "I told my Mum the exact same thing, plus a few little white lies along the way."

"Oh ye… and what might they be?"

"That I was moving in with you…" she went quiet and rested back against me. I was about to speak when the patter of little feet emerged down the hallway and Zoe stood at the side of the wall.

"Hello Missy what you still doing awake?" I questioned she smiled with her big puppy dog eyes and looked towards Lauren "Fine come on then" I opened the blanket that was draped over me and Lauren let Zoe onto our Laps. She quickly snuggled between me and Lauren- I'd got my girls back.

**Happier ? Just another big thank you to all you readers and reviewers and to the guest reviewers if I could reply to you I would so massive thanks ! That's it for today only one tomorrow and it'll be late though xx**


	18. Surprises

Chapter 18 - Surprises

Laurens POV

It had taken a good few days before everything had settled down again and I was willing to let Joey in. As much as I'd hated that night, in some strange twisted way, it had kind of opened up our eyes to how much we actually wanted and needed each other.

Joey had spent the last week doing everything possible to apologise to me, not that I needed him to, I'd already forgiven him. He'd sent flowers every day, starting with one flower and sending a different on each day until I told him to stop wasting his money. Obviously he didn't listen and so my front room resembled a florist at the moment. He'd also taken me and Zoe out a few times, either bowling or food or just to the park after nursery. Zoe hadn't said much since and I guessed she'd been too upset to remember she spoke. This morning I was sitting in Joey's kitchen, helping Zoe make cakes, like I'd promised.

"Will you be alright for an hour or two? … I got to go out" I nodded and continued to stir the cake mixture.

"Where you go.."

"Brilliant thanks, See you later… Love you" he shouted scrambling out the door. I'd never seen him move so quick in his life, I looked at Zoe who like me had a complete confused look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders.

"He's an ball sometimes baby" Zoe giggled and nodded as she began spooning some of the mixture into the cases. "Now what's your favourite flavour?" she pointed to the chocolate chips "Good choice… that's my Favourite too." She grinned brightly and handed me the packet to open.

"Ta" I looked at her in shock as she thanked me again, her eyes were soft and she had the most contented smile on her face. I thought for a second and realised that every time she'd spoken we had been doing things as a family or something you'd do together. The beach- we were all together, the baking- I was here just the two of us and even the arguing, she'd obviously recognised she needed to talk to get what she needed, arguing was what families did.

"You're welcome baby" I didn't want to overly praise her and make a huge deal out of it; I know it would only defer her. I place a gently kiss to her forehead watching her smile grow. She turned and leaned up to my face, kissing my forehead mirroring what I'd just done. "Pop these in the oven then Zoe, can hold the tray?" she nodded holding so tight to the cake try her knuckles were going white. I smiled and took the tray putting it the oven. They'd take 20 minutes, which left enough time to clean up and time for a drink.

A good few hours and several batches of chocolate-chip cupcakes later we were sat on the sofa watching a Disney film. We'd eaten dinner, cleaned the house, rearranged Zoe's room (How please Joe would be about that I don't know) and even took a trip to the shops, in hope Joey would be there when we got back. He'd been gone for a good 4 hours and to be honest I'd started to worry a little. He never went off without good reason, and he'd always tell me where he was. Something just wasn't adding up. When Zoe had dropped off to sleep I'd left quite an angry message. That was an hour ago. I was just about to ring again when the door opened.

I was up and out my seat hugging him before he'd even got the door fully open. "Ok babe… cant breathe" I released my hold, but joey kept his. "what up you look upset?" he questioned like he had no idea what he'd done.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that my boyfriend vanishes really early for half the day without even a slight hint to where he's going and he doesn't answer his calls."

"Missed me?" he smirked, I frowned and hit his chest.

"I thought you'd been killed or something Joey, It scared the life out of me" he moved his hand over my head brushing through my hair.

"I'm sorry baby, I wanted to do something nice for you and Zoe, but I wanted it to be a surprise" He smiled kissing me softly. Ok so maybe I felt slightly guilty now. "Is Zoe asleep?" I nodded.

"Can you show me or do you want to wait for Zoe to wake up?" he looked at me obviously sensing my excitement. I really wanted to see this so called surprise.

He laughed "I guess you can see…" I embraced him tightly causing him to laugh even harder "You're like a little kid… sit" He nodded towards the sofa. I watched as he left the flat again and returned a few seconds later. "Close your eyes" I did as he asked knowing he'd be watching, I could feel him walk towards me "Put your hands out"

My eyes shot open as I felt movement and warmth in my hands. I looked down to see a small floppy eared bunny in my hands. Joey ran his finger across its head, its ears shooting up. Joey stared at me gaging my reaction. "And this one's not going anywhere."

"What?" I questioned slightly distracted by the cuteness of the rabbit.

"It's yours and Zoe's, she's called Bella. It's where I've been all day, I own the flat so I'm allowed to keep animals, and then I went to fetch her… you like?" I nodded my head

"I cant believe you've brought a rabbit, you don't like animals…"

"I don't dislike them and I saw You and Zoe with that Bounty?" I nodded "the other night, Zoe looked like she was about to talk to you about it." She smiled and brought a small little cage in and placed it in the corner of the room. "Best of it is… she's a trained house rabbit"

"Zoe will Love her… Bella she's called?"

"Yep… it fitted, just another beautiful girl"

"Your so cheesy" I smirked pulling his face in for a kiss

"But you love me" He said as a pure fact with a big air of confidence. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I love you… very muchly" I put Bella on the floor and she hopped off pausing slightly when she neared a wall. "I still cant believe you got us a rabbit" I laughed this seemed all a little surreal.

"That's not all I've done baby… just you wait and see" He stood up and walked off down the hallway.

"Joey… you can't just say something like that and then not say anything else" quickly following him I stood in the doorway to his room, as he threw a few things into a bag. I watching in confusion as he did so.

"Sorry babe… but you'll just have to wait" Just then the door knocked. "Get that will you babe?" sighing deeply I went to open the door and found Abi standing on the other side, with a big cheesy grin. Joey reappeared and handed my coat to me.

"Right what the hell's going on here?" Abi giggle and spoke to Joey.

"I'll see you later… have fun" she smiled as Joey ushered me out of the door. Joeys arm was around me as we left the flat. I snuggled into him absorbing his warmth.

"Where we going?" I asked as he steered me down towards the tube station.

"Just… stop asking questions will you you'll ruin the surprise"

"You know I don't like surprise" I moaned

"Ye… but you'll love this one"

**What's Joey up to I wonder ? you all wanted fluff your not going to be disappointed :) **

**Quick Q I can either work on a one shot and have it up later on or have another of this story which will mean one less tomorrow ? xxx**


	19. Just one night

chapter 19- Just one night

Laurens POV

Joey walked me for what felt like miles, we'd gone passes the tube station, after meanly standing around gazing at boards just to lull me into thinking we were going into the west end. Come to think of it I think we'd been walking around in circles. Nice on Joey. A few seconds later we came to a stop. I was as confused as hell, there was nothing here. We were just standing by the war memorial. Joey sat on the wooden seating and pulled me onto his lap.

His arms wrapped tightly around me as his chin rested on my shoulder, his breath tickled my skin that was exposed where my scarf had ridden down. "Do you remember the first time we were here?" I nodded smiling, my body leaning back into his a little more. "That day was so stressful… I'd come here expecting to be thrown in at the deep end… and then you turned up. You made that day so much better… actually you make a lot of day better."

"You make mine better to Joe, not a day goes by when I don't think about you, I thought it would be so hard to move on after Kyle… and it was, it was so hard waking up each day knowing I'd just have to go through another 24hours of pure hate. Then I met you." I sighed, and I felt myself welling up. Joey moved me so my legs were over his and I was curled under his arm. "You make me feel special Joey… when I'm with you, I forget everything, I'm me and that's all I ever want."

"So you're not getting rid of me anytime soon then?" he said with a smirk. I shook my head

"Not unless Ryan Gosling magically turned up" I smiled up at him receiving another signature eye roll. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Well I thought we could have a night in…" I looked at him completely confused, putting my chip wrapper to the side.

"But we're out?"

"Well done Einstein" He chuckled "We are out but … I just wanted to bring us back to where we started, chips and all, before we go start something new… I hope"

"Really what are you on about" He pulled me up and we started walking in the direction of … My flat, we were going back to my flat. "Are we really going to my flat?"

"Looks that way don't it?" I could see under the street light he'd got a sly smirk; He'd definitely been up to something. "Well don't just stand there… go in its cold" I froze looking around my hall way. There were boxes piled up against the walls, it pretty much looked a tip.

"Care to explain?" I turned looking at him raising my eyebrow he stayed silent and just smirked "Joey… You have 5 seconds to tell me why my flat looks like it's been looted!"

"Because I kind of _Looted _it and my biggest Loot is you" He hung a key in front of my face "Move in with me" He whispered pulling me against his body. My whole body was on fire, my heart beating a million times a second.

"Really?" My voice cracking a little, it was very timid and quite. Joey nodded and smiled.

"I heard you trying to renew your lease with Uncle jack the other night in the hallway, I told him not to just yet… I want you to live with us Lauren, you're already there four nights a week, what's a few more"

"Ok" I nodded as he lifted me off my feet and spun me round kissing my every accessible place. "Joe put me down" I laughed as he carried me into my well the lounge.

"We're not going home just yet though babe… I wanted us to spend the night together, alone" I looked around the room, it was just an empty shell all of my things had been removed, where to I didn't know but it looked breathtakingly beautiful in here. There were cushions and beanbags on the floor with pillows and a duvet. The room dimly lit by several candles.

"We're staying here?" He nodded "What about Zoe?"

"It's just one night Lauren… She'll be fine; she thinks Lolly and Daddy are making cakes" he smirked his hands falling under my coat, pulling it from my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh she does, does she ?" He nodded "Better not disappoint then" I said, trying to be serious.

"I know what I want Daddy and Lolly to be making… babies" he whispered, I blushed way too much for my liking, Joeys hands exploring my skin under my jumper, fiddling with the waistband of my leggings.

"You want children with me?" I breathed. Joey nodded and kissed down my jaw.

"Lots and Lots…. But first I want to just make Love to you… like I've wanted to do for months." Before I knew it we were somehow lying on the floor. It was so soft, the hardness cushioned by the numerous cushions around. "You're so beautiful Lauren"

Leaning down, his lips caught with mine, kissing me so softly I hardly felt it. My arms, of their own accord wound around his neck needing to be as close as humanly possible to him, I pulled him closer as her groaned into my mouth. The heat steadily building between us was so intense I felt like I was going to combust. Leaning forward, He pushed me further into beanbag and pulled my top from my body. His warm skin created tingling sensations as he grazed by sides with his thumbs. His lips still worked furiously on mine and I giggled – not intentionally as caught the ticklish spot on my left beneath my bra. I broke the kiss laughing , but joeys mouth continued to work further down my body, leaving hot kisses down my stomach before reaching my leggings. I felt the coolness of the air on my back as he pulled me up slightly from the beanbag, I couldn't stop another giggle as her grazed that spot again.

"I could use this to my advantage you know?" he smirked continuing to kiss and tickle me

"No, no don't" I begged through laughs.

He smiled teasingly, and pushed me back into the cushions. "These are very comfortable if you're not laying down too long," I whispered wriggling beneath him as his hands tugged on my leggings.

"Then we have a problem Lauren" He stated "Because I plan on taking my time Making love to you" I groaned in pure satisfaction as he basically ripped the leggings from me.

"Why are you still dressed?" I groaned

"I don't know babe, why am I still dressed?" He said between kisses. He wasn't going to be dressed much longer, I couldn't wait that long. His shirt was of in seconds, a couple of buttons popping off as I tore it from him. His jeans proved a problem; my hands couldn't seem to undo the button. Luckily Joey had taken the desperation into account and he helped me out.

We both lay there in just our underwear, his body pressing so perfectly against mine, the contours of his muscles so bloody amazing. "I need you now Joey" I was getting a little impatient. He didn't say anything but slowly unhooked my bra his mouth paying a little attention there before her moved. I didn't realise what he was doing until he was near me again. His boxers had been discarded and my god was he amazing or what?"

"You sure you want this baby? I don't want to force you…" I nodded kissing him to confirm it. "Feels so good baby" I moaned as he slowly pushed into me, it felt so perfect, so amazing. Slightly painful, I must confess, only because I wasn't expecting the first thrust.

"Oh god… Joe" He slowly worked his hands and mouth over my body, somehow his lips were in sync with the rest of him, it was amazing. It felt like the first time all over again. That strange butterfly feeling, the heightened sensations, the complete oblivion of where you were going. Joey moaned and lifted me knee, hitching it up around his waist. His hand found my waist as his angle changed and my peak approached fast. I could feel joey was there too, as he sped up slightly.

"Together Baby… I love you Lauren" his words tipped me , the fireworks scorching through me, Joey reaching his at the same time.

"I love you too Joe" He kissed me again and pulled gently from my body. "Thank you" he kissed my head and pulled me against his sticky chest. The duvet form the floor was thrown over us.

"You are so perfect baby so fucking perfect"

**I hope that satisfies you... I think it did Lauren xxx**


	20. Family

Chapter 20 - family

Joey's POV

"Rise and shine, beautiful" Lauren rolled over off my chest, where she'd pretty much lay the entire night. I guessed she didn't want to wake up as she pulled the duvet off me and curled tightly into it. It was a bloody good job we were alone, because as Lauren removed the sheet, I'd discovered we were both still completely naked. "Babe… kind of need that back a little…" she groaned and flung the duvet back over to me.

"Don't want to get up…" she looked at me with pure puppy dog eyes and pouted… I know Zoe had learnt it from somewhere, and now it was staring right in front of me.

"Well you've got to, we have to tell Zoe your moving in and Abi's text numerous times this Morning because Zoe's discovered the Rabbit." I raised my eye brow at her and she just pouted harder. She was so cute when she did it though "Now Lauren"

"What happens if I say No?" well she wanted to play dirty… the games on. I reached over the side and slid my boxers back on scooping Laurens underwear up too.

"You say No…. you also say bye to these" I held the knickers up and slowly started to pull at them.

"You wouldn't dare!" she exclaimed trying to reach for them. I smirked and stretched the material a little more. As the genius I was, the plan worked and Lauren was up on her feet, pulling them from my hands. "Your mean"

"And your naked" I stated matter of fact. My eyes glided over her perfect body seeing her blush and quickly pull the sheet around her. I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms. "Your stunning baby… no need to be embarrassed… now you have ten minutes before I'm sending you out the flat like this"

She quickly scurried off down to her, old room I guess it was now, the door shutting with a slam. I couldn't help but laugh. "Stop laughing Joseph" she shouted down the hall way. I pulled on the remainder of my clothes and started to gather some of the things up, these beanbags cost a bloody fortune, I wasn't letting them go to waste.

"Times up babe"

"All done…" My mouth dropped open, she'd dressed simply in a woollen dress with a pair of tights but she looked perfect. "What?" she began looking around becoming confused as I continued to stare, a small smile on my face.

"Nothing, you look gorgeous; I can't wait for you to be with me 24/7" she stepped forward and kissed me softly.

"Hmmm well best move me in then …like today"

"That was the idea baby… Jack's coming over at 10… well in 5 actually so we best be going" We quickly gathered our things and with a quick kiss we left. Stopping to give Jack the Keys, He'd got Tyler and Fatboy with him.

As soon as we were at the Flat Zoe was straight at our legs hugging us both. "Hey baby girl…you missed me ?" I asked scooping her up into my arms. she nodded and kissed me then leaned over to Lauren.

"Aww Morning beautiful… Did you find Daddy's present for you" She nodded excitedly "Did Abi tell you what it was called ?"

"Bella" I was amazed that Zoe had spoken again, this time it was definite. A very strong clear response. Lauren looked at me and smiled nodding as to say I'd heard right.

"Ye…that's right Daddy got you Bella didn't he?" Lauren hugged her tight, playing with her hair.

"Lolly?" Zoe whispered

"Ye baby?" Instead of responding again Zoe hugged her. I hadn't an idea what was going on but Laurens eyes filled with tears.

"Babe" I stepped nearer to her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"She just called me Mummy" Laurens voice cracked as she repeated what I'd assumed Zoe had said. "She called me Mummy, Joe" she cradled Zoe to her shoulder.

"Daddy…" Zoe's arms stretched over to me. Like Lauren I cried instantly hearing her little voice, so sweet and innocent.

"Ye that's me baby girl… Oh Zoe I'm so proud of you baby, you spoke to daddy and Lolly" Zoe shook her head.

"Mummy" I was quite shocked at the tone of her voice. It was much stronger. I looked at Lauren unsure of what to do, I didn't want to let Zoe keep calling her Mummy if it wasn't what she wanted. I think Lauren had read my mind as sat on the sofa bringing Bella up to her lap. Somewhere along the way Lauren had asked Abi to leave so it was just the three of us.

"Zoe… come sit down baby" I placed Zoe on the sofa next to Lauren. I watched as a little fear flicked across Zoe's face. "I think you've been a really clever girl today, you've spoke to me and Daddy haven't you?" I bent on the floor near the two of them and held onto Laurens hand. "Zoe, you know I'm not your real Mummy don't you?" I watched as Zoe looked down and nodded "Hey baby, look at me" Lauren tilted Zoe's chin to look at her. "I can be your Mummy though if you want me to be?" She quickly nodded and smiled at me.

"It's alright, if you want Lolly to be your Mummy she can be and Lolly's going to come live with us too" Zoe clapped her hands together and flung her arms around Me and then Lauren.

"Mummy an Daddy" Zoe smiled curling between us, she was happy- she'd got her family.

**Shorter chapter but sweet enough I hope ? only one for today though sorry ... check out my new 4/5 shot/small story called Fate or Mistake :) xx**


	21. Parent

Chapter 21- Parent

Laurens POV

"Joe…there's someone at the door" I groaned rolling over, Saturday morning and I was awake at 8am. Not what I wanted. It had been three months since I'd moved in with Joey and Zo and I really wanted a decent lie in. Most mornings I'd wake up with Zoe sitting on my legs ensuring I was still there. After lots of reassurance Zoe had remained in her own room for the entire of last week and after working the last 5 days I really wanted to Lie in. "Joe" I nudged him since he wasn't moving.

"Leave it they'll go away" He tugged me back into his arms, as the door continued to knock. I stared at him knowing I'd win. He cracked his eye open and moaned. "Fine… Keep the bed warm" He kissed me softly before leaving the bed and pulling on a pair of Joggers. "It's bloody cold out hear"

I laughed hear him moaning as he left the room "I love you" I said sweetly. I heard the little footsteps hover down the corridor and stop outside the bedroom door. "Come in Zoe" I smiled as she pounded in and clambered up onto the bed. "Morning Baby" I gave her a good Morning kiss as she snuggled into my arms. I adored this part of the morning , it reminded me so much of what me and My Mum did on Saturday Morning when Dad was working.

"Mummy?" She whispered as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"What's up Baby?" I frowned hearing some noise from the hallway, it actually sounded that Joey was giving someone a pretty big earful.

"Daddy Noise" she said softly, I noticed how she'd attempted to cover her ears in the pillow.

"It's ok sweetie…How' about you and me see what's going on ye?" She nodded as I lifted her from the bed and walked into the hall way.

"AHHH there she is my wonderful daughter…I've been calling you for day's" Yep My wonderful Mother was standing looking rather inebriated arguing with Joe and upsetting Zoe. You'd think she'd have gotten the message by now; I didn't want to talk to her.

"What do you want Mum?" she didn't answer me and tried to push her way into the flat. Zoe whimpered in my arms. I tried to comfort her and she accepted as she buried into my shoulder. "Are you drunk?" I asked shocked. She laughed and pushed through the door.

"NO you don't!" Joey quickly moved to stand across it so she couldn't get in. "What's wrong with you ay? Can't you see you're daughters happy…why are you even here ?"

"Haha… Happy she don't know what that means…you'll just leave her like all you men do…like Max did… Your Daddy Lauren has been cheating on me again… he's got a little bit on the side. Only this time he's knocked her up" Joey looked at me I shrugged

"I think you should go…"

"I'm not going anywhere" I was getting quite scared for Zoe.

"Look Mum I have no idea what's happening with you and Dad, but now is not the time or place. I've got a scared Daughter her, she don't need this"

"Mummy" Zoe cried "Fuzz" she whispered. I'd noticed when she was scared she wanted Fuzz, it was her security blanket. Joey reached over to the kitchen side and tossed the bunny over to me. Zoe quickly took it in her arms squeezing it tight.

"Daughter? She's not yours Lauren…don't be so stupid, you don't have children… he didn't want them… so you steal someone else's" Mum snarled as I heard footsteps up the stairs. She'd hurt me I wasn't upset I was fucking fuming.

"Hey baby…can you go in your room for me" I saw the smile drop off her face "How about you get Bella and go into Mummy and Daddy's instead, and I'll come in, in a minuet ok?"

"Ok" she kissed me as I placed her on the floor. She quickly moved over to the rabbit hutch in the corner and let Bella out. I couldn't help but smile as she used her hand to push the rabbit into mine and Joey's room.

"Right now she's safe… You listen to me, you take whatever shit you have with Dad and sort it out… but for god's sake don't you dare bring this to my door again… you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do with my life and you have no idea what Zoe's gone through so do us all a favour and stay away from my family." Joey put his hand on my arm attempting to pull me back a little. Uncle Jack had appeared behind Mum and was attempting to remove her with no luck unfortunately.

"Come on Tan time to go" she shrugged out of Jacks arms

"You're a spiteful little brat, no wonder Kyle finished you…you think of no one but yourself"

"That's enough! Don't you day say another word about Lauren" Joey was pointing and yelling as well now.

"Oh it talks… Your just as bad as her…your first one didn't work out so you thought you'd try it on with family" her words were slurring now and shed began to get repetitive.

"They're not related Tan" Jack pulled her back- still didn't work.

"They're as good as"

"Just go home Mum… go sort your own life before you interfere in mine" I was complete in shock when she next landed a magnificent slap across my cheek. My mouth hung open in shock as she stood staring, I could feel the colour flooding it already- it fucking hurt.

"Out Now!" Joey and Jack managed to move her out the way- she'd pretty much collapsed in tears on the floor apologising. The slammed shut and Joeys arms were around me in an instant.

"Baby…" His fingers traced over the side of my cheek, me wincing slightly as the pain intensified. "Let me see" I turned my cheek for him to look.

"It's not too bad…" I sighed

"Its bad enough baby"

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this up… if you follow me on twitter you will know I've had a fall out with Word as it lost my edited chapters but I hope you liked this :) xxx**


	22. Girl time

chapter 22- Girl time

Joey POV

"I should go check on Zoe…" Lauren mumbled trying to get up from the chair. I gently nudged her back into it.

"Lauren…she's fine let me look after you for once ok, you've got a mean mark across your face, it needs ice and you need to stop worrying about everyone else and concentrate on you" she groaned at me. I know she hated people looking after her but really, she deserved a break. It wasn't even 9 and her Mother was turning up drunk abusing her both mentally and physically. She had no right at all saying those things, It was hard for me to hear it never mind Lauren.

"Fine…but just make sure she's ok, I'm pretty sure she heard most of that" I nodded and walked off towards Zoe's room, seeing her sat on the bed.

"Zoe are you ok?" she nodded and looked up at me, her eyes were slightly glazed.

"Mummy hurt" I smiled weakly, she'd seen Tanya hurt Lauren.

"Ye baby, but only a little bit, like when Daddy hurt his finger on the oven remember?" she nodded and looked up at me through her lashes holding Bella in her arms. "What's wrong baby?"

"Mummy" she said softly. She was asking permission to go to Lauren, I'd guessed she wanted to make sure she was ok. I lifted her into my arms bouncing her slightly.

"I think we could give Mummy a big hug and kiss don't you?" Zoe nodded and I walked us through to the kitchen where Lauren was still sitting staring in the exact same place. Zoe jumped down from my arms and scrambled over onto Laurens Lap, she gives me mini heart attacks every time she does that.

"Mummy" Lauren looked down at her little face and kissed her nose gently. Zoe fingers softly ran over Laurens reddened cheek, inspecting the injury. "Kiss better" she whispered gently pressing her lips to Laurens cheek. "Daddy?"

"What is it baby?"

"Kiss Mummy better?" I smiled at her innocence and kissed Laurens cheek as instructed. she smiled and wrapped her arms around Lauren.

"You're a very good little doctor Zoe, It feels better already…Shall we go out today? To the park?" I watched Zoe nod.

"Am I invited too?" I asked teasingly but I got quite a direct response I wasn't expecting.

"No Daddy… Me an' Mummy" Lauren pulled her closer and smirked trying to bite back a laugh.

"Oh charming, What's Daddy meant to do all day then ay?" she shrugged her shoulders and nudged Lauren.

"Sorry babe… looks like your staying home, go spend some time with Ty and Fats or something, I don't know go see your Mum and sister" I rolled my eyes

"So I'm seriously not allowed to come?" I said kissing her softly

"Nope Girly day right Zoe?" she nodded

"Now… Mummy" I chuckled as Zoe pulled us apart and dragged Lauren to get dressed.

Laurens POV

"Say bye to Daddy?" I held Zoe's hand as we reached the bottom of the steps, she had a small habit of running off recently, she nearly got lost the other week though and got scared, so she kind of learnt she needed to hold hands with me or Joey. 9 times out of 10 she'd be in-between the pair of us. She turned and waved blowing him a kiss.

"Be good for Mummy, baby" she looked at him and I swore she rolled her eyes before turning back to me.

"see you later…Where too then baby? Park?" she nodded

"Feed ducks?" the hope and excitement evident in her voice.

"That sounds like a very good idea baby, why don't we go to the café ay see if Peters got some bread for you?" I'd stayed really close with peter after everything, he was the only one who seemed to care enough to realise something wasn't right with Kyle. Everyone else seemed to be smitten with his charm. Peter was brill with kid's he'd got two of his own. Twins obviously, they must have run in the family. He and his partner Carla have got a girl and a boy, just turned 1. Luke and Sarah, they're so cute, Me and Joe have gone out with Pete and Carla quite a bit over the last few weeks, so they got on well with Zoe too.

I opened the door to the café and ushered Zoe in. She ran to the counter, you couldn't see her she was still too short. I lifted her and sat her on the side. "Peter… Do you think Me and Mummy can have some bread to feed the ducks? " I said in childlike voice, crouching down so he couldn't see me. Zoe exploded into a fit of giggles as I spoke "Pleassee?"

"Hi Monster….what you doing?" Zoe smiled at him and pointed to me

"We are going to feed the ducks and wondered if you had any leftover bread to feed them?" He nodded and handed a half used loaf over to me and a smaller bag over to Zoe.

"That be alright for you?" He asked handing Zoe a pink Doughnut she looked at me before she took it.

"Just this once…what do you say?"

"Ta teter" He ruffled her hair and lifted her off the counter

"Have a good day with your Mummy" He waved us out

"Cheers Pete" We made our way to the park Zoe happily watching as we walked through to the Duck.

"Mummy Ducky's" She giggled chasing after them.

"Careful baby…I want to take you back to Daddy in one piece" she nodded and took a few steps back from the edge. I kept my eye on Zoe as she ran chasing the ducks. I felt someone sit next to me on the bench.

"I never thought I'd see the day Lauren Branning became selfless…" He turned and looked at me

"What do you want?"

**Please don't hate me for leaving it there…Back tomorrow xx**


	23. Play Nicely

**so I've been persuaded to post another... not sure you'll thank me for it though... it made me cry writing it hence the reason its only short x**

Chapter 23- Play nicely

_"What do you want?" _

"I thought that would have been obvious Lauren you know ?" He snarled at me his cheap aftershave choking me.

"No seriously Kyle… What do you want because I thought you'd kind of said everything when you fucked my best friend." I made sure Zoe wasn't far from me, but want too close she'd be able to hear what was happening.

"Oh Lauren…Lauren you're so silly…I want you" His hand settled on my thigh, the sensations making me feel physically sick. "I'll always want you"

" .ME" i shoved his hand off my leg only for his grip to tighten.

"Now play nicely…you give me what I want…and I'll leave you alone" His hand had reached around to the side of my body now and he was squeezing tightly. "I hear you've got a new boyfriend… treats you well I'm guessing"

"It's none of your business" I breathed, his grip just tightening restricting my movements. "Kyle you're really hurting me"

"Good" He snarled. I sobbed as his other hand started to play with my hair.

"Mummy" My head snapped up to see Zoe standing there purely terrified. Her body shaking.

"Awww Who's this then?"

"Don't touch her…Please" Zoe moved to my knees she looked up at me as Kyle laughed.

"She just called you Mummy didn't she?" Oh lord…you'd already got a kid when you were with me…I get all this now…you couldn't have any with me so you went searching for your little orphan instead…How cute."

"Kyle please let me hold her…" He laughed and smiled

"No…I like seeing you suffer" Next thing I knew he'd tugged me up to stand, luckily I'd managed to tug Zoe behind me. First of all I felt his hand meet with my face, at least I had a matching print on my other cheek. I don't really remember the rest only waking god knows how long later to an extreme pain in my side and a very light head.

"Zoe…" I looked across from her I lay finding her sat next to me holding my hand. We were still in the park from what I'd gathered and luckily Zoe didn't seem to be hurt. She was just sitting there her head on my legs. "Baby…I need you to be a big brave girl and talk to Daddy…" I pulled out my phone and quickly dialled for Joey…"

"Hello how's my Girls…" I couldn't reply… it hurt to talk "Lauren talk to me…" Zoe looked at me and took the phone.

"Daddy…Mummy cry…hurt" she whispered so quietly down the phone, I could hear Joe on the other end asking her where we were "Ducky's…Park"

I groaned out in pain, this couldn't be happening to me. Zoe was still holding the phone, I was guessing Joey was making sure she was ok. Her little hand was curled tightly into mine. I suddenly heard footsteps in the distance, pounding up the gravel path.

"Lauren…oh god Baby" Joeys arms were suddenly around me… and I noticed Uncle Jack was holding Zoe, calling an ambulance. "I've got you baby…"

"joe…I'm sorry"

"No baby… don't be sorry…it's not your fault…" His gently lifted me so I was in his lap.

"Joey…please don't let me lose the baby…" His eyes widened and I nodded "I…found out last week, I'm 9 weeks …" I took a deep breathe unable to catch my breath. "Birthday…"

"You were going to tell me on my birthday?" I nodded "Baby…it's ok, you'll both be alright"


	24. Heartbeat

Chapter 24- Heartbeat

Joeys POV

"Joey son, are you listening?" Uncle Jack waved his hand in front of my face trying to gain my attention

"Yes, That's fine, she'll be ok as Long as she had Fuzz". Jack had offered to take Zoe home and then bring her to the hospital to us once she was a little calmer.

"Lauren? Lauren, grip my hand if you can hear me baby?" Nothing. "Come on baby don't sleep" her eyes fluttered open, they looked so pained, and it was killing me to know that she was suffering like this, and deep down I know there was a high possibility that she was losing the one things she's so desperately wanted- our baby. "Uncle Jack where's the ambulance?"

"They said they will be here in a few minutes." he informed me, I ran my hand over Lauren's head, feeling the coolness of her skin, she was never very warm but right now she was freezing. Her whole body was shaking, I think partly with fear as well as the cold.

"It's alright baby, I won't let anything happen to you" I softly kissed her head and took her hand in mine.

It felt like ages before the paramedics arrived, but in reality it was probably only a few minutes like they'd said, but it wasn't quick enough for me. "Hey… baby helps here"

"Ok Hello Love…What happened?" The paramedic asked, bending down to Lauren's level as I gently adjusted her body in my lap.

"I don't know. She was just out with our daughter and I got a phone call from her, Zoe…Our daughter was just mumbling about Mummy Hurt…. She's saying her side's hurting her, oh and she's nine weeks pregnant" I explained trying to stay calm but so, so scared for Lauren. The paramedic gave me a sympathetic look, she didn't need to though, I knew this didn't look good.

"What's her name?" she asked starting to put an oxygen Mask on Lauren.

"Lauren…Lauren Cross... She's 22." I informed them trying to give them all they needed.

"And you are?"

"I'm her partner…" I sighed smoothing her hair.

I watched as they loaded Lauren on to a stretcher attaching her to wires and strange machinery, it happening all too fast to take in.

" Sir ? Do you want to come with her?" I nodded quickly and moved over to Jack and Zoe

"Don't worry, you just look after Lauren; I'll sort Zoe, you Just all me when you know anything ok?"

I nodded and kissed Zoe "Be a big girl for Uncle Jack ok… Daddy's going with Mummy to make her better"

"Love you" She whispered, the sounds breaking my heart… it was the first time she said it and it was when I needed it most.

* * *

I sat in the Ambulance Next to Lauren, she was slowly drifting back to consciousness as we neared the hospital and the medication they'd given her seemed to have been working.

"Lauren, my names Faye, your on the way to Walford General Darling can you remember what happened? " The paramedic questioned trying to stop her from panicking. The paramedic moved aside quickly allowing her to see me, our eyes connected letting me to see the obvious fear and pain floating in them.

"Hey baby… God you did scare me" Her eyes filled with tears "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I told her, bringing her hand to my lips. Lauren closed her eyes for a second before lifting the mask from her face."Baby…leave it on" I tried placing it back on her but she was trying to tell me something.

"Kyle… payback" she breathed labouredly. My eyes must have darkened several shades with anger as Lauren squeezed my hand "No" she simply said, I knew she was telling me not to go looking for him. We soon came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Joey..."

"Shhh, don't worry baby I won't leave you." I placed a kiss on her forehead "Everything's going to be just fine. Lauren was unloaded from the ambulance and taken straight through to A&E for them to check her over. My heart pounded triple its usual rate as doctors flooded around her.

"This is Lauren Cross aged 22…she's 9 weeks pregnant, got an injury to her left side…BP's 130/90 SATS 96% over on three please guys… 1…2….3…Thank you" The Paramedic quickly left and numerous doctors and nurses were taking readings.

"You are?" I was brought back to earth by a youngish nurse, he looked sad for me.

"I'm her partner… Joey…Is she going to be ok…what about the baby?"

"I'm afraid it's a little early to tell about the baby until we get the ultrasound but Lauren seems to be doing ok other than a little high blood pressure. I really think she'd appreciate you to hold her hand though. I nodded and was allowed to sit in the chair next to her bed. She was much more aware now, which I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing to be honest.

"Joe…" The tears were falling freely down her face "the baby…" I smiled weakly at her.

"I don't know yet…babe Im sorry, they'll come see you soon" she looked away from me and the tucked her head into the pillow.

"Cant…Lose…baby" she breathed deeply. I was trying so hard not to cry, it was killing me. She wanted this so much and so did I. Yet we didn't know, the doctors seemed to be taking their time which only made me think there was something wrong that they weren't telling me about.

A nurse came in a few minutes later "ok darling I'm going to need to make sure everything's ok… now we don't know if anything happened so let's not jump to any conclusions yet."

We Both stayed silent as the nurse prepared the machine. My mind was going crazy, the first time I was about to see my child and it could well be the last; what was going to happen now between us? "Joey…" Lauren whispered through her tears as it broke my train of thought. I squeezed her hand softly and kissed her cheek as the nurse proceeded to run gel across Laurens stomach.

"Right, Let's see if I can get us a heartbeat..." The nurse placed the probe on Laurens stomach, pushing down a little. We waited in silence for a few moments and nothing could be heard. "Excuse me a second." She placed the probe down and left the room.

"No…No…No" Lauren sobbed "It's gone…I've lost our baby" I moved over to her unable to reassure her… we hadn't been told that's what had happened, but we neither had we been told everything was ok. Another person came in, I'm guessing they were more senior as they had a suit on and not scrubs.

"Hello Miss Cross…I'd just like to take a look at you if that's ok" Lauren nodded weakly "Let me see…come on wakey wakey" I froze and saw Lauren tense as a quick low thudding sound emitted from the machine. "There we go, just a bit sleepy …that is a very good sound… a very good sound of two healthy heartbeats" Lauren looked at me completely confused. "You're having twins Miss Cross congratulations" He pushed the screen round to show us and very faintly on the screen I could two small blobs.

Lauren completely broke down in tears, her eyes staring at the screen. "Baby…they're fine…absolutely perfect" I couldn't help my tears from falling a huge grin on my face.

"If you Look, the Twins aren't identical, they have different sacs…Baby A" He pointed to the blob on the right hand side of the screen "is slightly bigger than Baby B…which is perfectly Normal… I would say your about 10 weeks Lauren... Now I'd like to keep you in overnight to keep an eye on that pain, I think from what my team have carried out that you have a cracked rib and pulled muscle….You've been very Lucky" He left shortly after, leaving us with a few images of the Twins.

"Hey baby…" I brushed my hand over Laurens forehead; she smiled softly at me as her eyes fought off sleep "you should sleep…your growing two babies in there"

"Hmmm…Is that all… I am now then... your baby oven" she smiled and I nodded kissing her lips softly.

"Yep so I'm going to be keeping tabs on you…No running out in the middle of the night for takeaways, no adventures with Zoe and no more late night sleep overs on the sofa…Your in bed by 8 living off salad's and you hold my hand everywhere we go, crossing the road and everything" Lauren giggled and nodded knowing I was joking. "That's my girl…" her eyes softly drifted closed as I gently played with her hair. "Sweet dreams baby…"

**Hope this makes up for the last chapter ? xx**


	25. Sense of Loyalty

Chapter 25- Sense of Loyalty

I guess I'd followed Joey's instruction to the letter and had fallen to sleep. I kept my eyes closed for a while longer wanting to savour the dream I was having. It was perfect, I was having twins, I was going to be a biological Mum and Zoe was going to have siblings. I had this faultless image of us all together, Joey, Me , Zoe and the new babies. I sighed knowing I'd have to open my eyes soon and my dream would be crushed by the reality. Finally succumbing to consciousness I moved on the bed and opened my eyes hoping to find Joey next to me. I was kind of disappointed when he wasn't there, but then again I wasn't in my bed, well our bed… I was in hospital.

"Ah…good morning Miss Branning, how are you feeling today?" her voice sickly sweet, it didn't give the reassurance I was hoping for.

"Where's Joey?" I looked around still not finding him. She handed me a cup of water.

"Is he the Man that was in here earlier?" I nodded "He left about an hour ago, got a phone call and just left he's not left your side all night though…How's that pain?"

"Ok I guess, my ribs are a little tender…Did Joey say where he was going?" where the bloody hell was he, I had a sudden thought which cause my stomach to turn, I'd seriously kill him if he'd done something stupid. Every though flew through my head yet I'd still arrive at the same conclusion- the one I didn't want to even contemplate thinking of. I was about to ask the Nurse for a phone when he walked in.

"Morning Beautiful…" He leaned over the bed kissing me deeply, Frowning slightly when he pulled away because I hadn't responded to the kiss with our usual gusto. "What's up?" he sat on the edge of the bed staring at me intently.

"Where have you been?" I asked a little guarded

"It doesn't matter…how you and the babies?" I kind of blocked out the latter of the sentence, I could see he was hiding something. His hand always fiddles with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, it a habit I'd noticed he did when he was either nervous or lying and I guessed now it was a combination of the two.

"I know your lying Joey, just tell me…where have you been?" he anxiously fiddled with his hands and I noticed the slight bruised and scrapes across his knuckles I'd hit him. Nice one Joe. "Oh God Joey, Please tell me you didn't go looking for him?" he scoffed and shook his head

"No. The thick idiot was asking to see you at the desk when I went for a drink this morning. Let's just say, he wishes he'd stayed away now." His hand reached for mine, as much as I hated him using his fists to sort out a problem. It was kind of hot when it was for the benefit of my protection. "I didn't hit him…security came over, he's at the station, in some twisted sense of loyalty to you he's confessed to attacking you" His hand ran down my cheek, his thumb gently brushing the slight tears away, it slowly drifted down and rested on my stomach. I didn't understand what he was doing, his fingers were sprawled out across my side avoiding the aggressive bruising along the side and then his lips brushed across my lower tummy. Joe had popped home quickly last night to see how Zoe was; who apparently had decided I wasn't allowed out again and to pick up some clothes for me after my refusal to wear the disgusting hospital gown.

"Hello baby's" He whispered against my skin. My eyes filled with tears.

"I thought I dreamt it…We're really having twins?" Joey nodded and smiled at me his hand reaching over to my stomach again.

"Ye two babies…Fraternal twins, two eggs, two different babies" his smile grew wider as mine did too; I bit my lip and rested my hand on top of Joeys. "Are you happy Baby?"

"More than I thought was ever possible…I just want to give my other baby big cuddles."

"She's on her way in with Uncle Jack, she was having a right fit last night, Her exact words were _no Mummy no bed _she was giving Jack and Sharon a run around when I left._" _I chuckled, it sounded exactly like Zoe. "Your doctor said you should be able to come home later today if you feel alright?" I nodded, it sounded perfect. My own bed, with Joey and no doubt Zoe and Bella. That's exactly what I wanted and needed.

"Mummy!" Zoe screeched the loudest I'd ever heard her speak. She pounded in closely followed by Uncle Jack who looked absolutely shattered. She tried to climb up on the bed to get to me but couldn't quite make it.

"Hiya baby… Ask Daddy to lift you up and I can give you a big hug" she smiled and turned to Joey holding her arms up to him.

"Daddy up…Mummy hug" Joey smiled and lifted her up. She slowly moved up the bed as If she knew where I was hurt. I was surprised to be honest that she'd still kept on speaking, I'd read that witnessing things could re-establish the link of speaking with trauma. Obviously she hadn't as she was quite happily talking away to me- in fact I'd say she was more confident that before.

"Love you Mummy…You no go" I frowned at her and Joey came and sat on the bed next to us as Zoe lay her head in my lap.

"What do you mean baby?" Joey questioned her.

"Mummy 'tay no leave…no go 'way"

"Oh no baby, I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here with you and Daddy and Uncle Jack and Bella and Fuzz" my fingers stroked through her thick brown hair. "You have fun with Uncle Jack and Auntie Sharon?" she nodded and held her hand out to uncle Jack.

"she made you this…" he handed me a card and kissed my head "You alright?"

"I'm ok…We're ok" I said glancing at Joey who smiled. Jack raised his eyebrow at the two of us More at Joey as Zoe showed me the card she'd made.

"Are you pregnant?" I beamed and nodded to him. His eyes filled with tears much like mine and Joeys had done. He was like a father to me and he was a damn sight better than my own. "Oh sweet heart I'm so happy for you… congratulations, oh Lauren, you're having a baby" He leaned over and hugged me gently as I giggled.

"Wait for it … it gets better uncle Jack" Joey smiled doing his nervous neck scratch. Jack looked t us and Raised his eyebrow waiting for one of us to talk.

"I'm not having A baby…I'm having two, its twins Uncle Jack…we're having twins"

"Oh good, you letting yourself into a world of trouble Joey, two mini Laurens running about good luck son, you already got one in the making. Half 12 she finally went to sleep last night, under the pretences i wasn't reading the voices right." He laughed and turned his attention to Zoe "Didn't you Mrs?"

"Uncle Jack, bad talk" We all laughed as she through her hands into the air.

"Zoe, can Mummy show you a picture" she nodded with excitement. Joey handed the scan of the babies to me and I passed it to Zo. Her face twisted in confusion as she turned the picture to numerous angles trying to figure out what it was.

"Me no see"

"Shall Mummy and Daddy show you?" she nodded as Joey took her in his lap at the side of the bed.

"This as a picture of what's in Mummy's tummy" Zoe looked even more confused and a little frustrated.

"In my tummy Zoe…is two babies" she shook her head and giggled

"No silly" Joey nodded and "I see?" she tugged a little on my t-shirt. There wasn't much of a bump if one at all I just looked like I'd eaten a big meal.

"You can't see them yet baby…but they're in there and Mummy's got to keep them growing for a few months…then you can see them, until then we can get lots of pictures of them growing inside Mummy" she smiled and rubbed her hand across my tummy.

"Hi Babies" she whispered, I ran my fingers through her hair smiling to Joey

"I think she understands"

**So happy your all seem to still be enjoying this story :) Thank you so much for all the reviews I love to read them all :) **

**So cute Zoe's back and everything's Dandy ... see you soon xx**


	26. Daddy

Chapter 26 - Daddy

Laurens POV

It had been a week now since I'd been released from hospital and to tell you the truth I was getting a little bored. I'd been given time off work and so was in the flat all day with only a rabbit for company. My ribs were still slightly tender so I was limited to what I could actually do. Most days I'd watch rubbish TV and surf the net. I'd actually got quite into reading about pregnancy and twins, I was so excited but I think I'd also read a few to many horror stories of everything that could go wrong even when I knew there was like a 0.4% chance of them actually happening.

We'd been visited a couple of times by the police over the last few days ensuring me that Kyle was going to prison, apparently he had a criminal record, one that I didn't know of. He was extremely sorry, according to police and wouldn't have gone near me if he knew I was pregnant. I couldn't help but laugh as the police said that like it would act as some form of comfort to me. Of course I think he probably would have tried even harder to hurt me if he knew I was pregnant so I was glad he didn't.

Uncle Jack had been amazing, he'd kept me in the loop as to what would happen and how long Kyle would get, I was so grateful to him. He didn't have to help me and Joe out like he was but he did. He'd been picking Zoe up from Nursery if Joey had to work and Sharon had tried to reorganise his shifts so he worked days and only nights if necessary. They'd turned into surrogate parents for us really.

Talking of parents mine were of course going through yet another rough patch. Mum's drunken outburst had spoken some form of truth. Dad wasn't having an affair as such, an old flame had been in contact and Mum had flipped. According to Abi things had got pretty nasty and Mum had just vanished. I'd assumed that's when she turned up drunk at my front door. Neither of them knew about the twins yet, I didn't really know if I wanted to tell them to be honest. It wasn't exactly lf they'd be jumping with Joy; I knew Mum definitely wouldn't be, and also I simply hadn't found the opportunity. It wasn't a conversation you could have over the phone. Joey had pestered me over and over telling me I needed to tell them because according to him the twins were staring to make their presence known.

As the perfect son he was he'd told his Mum and sister as soon as we left the hospital. It was quite strange really that it known him 9 months nearly 10, I was living with him, having his children and his daughter was calling me Mum, yet I'd still not met his Mum. All I knew is her name was Pam and she was once married to my uncle Derek. Joey had said his Mum had wanted to meet me for ages but had a busy work life and he wasn't too sure how his sister would react. Unlike Joey, Alice had a blinded love for her Derek. In her eyes he was the perfect father and couldn't do anything wrong. I'd had to disagree on that straight away.

Anyway, I'd said to Joey that we needed to meet her soon and I think Zoe would appreciate seeing her Nana, It had been a while as we spent most weekends just the three of us and to be honest we liked it that way. Today was different though, it was Saturday and instead of going out I was cooped up in here why Zoe was out with Uncle Jack and Joey was away on business. I wasn't too impressed at his "away on business" excuse he'd been acting really shifty for the last few days and then he suddenly sprung an unexpected business trip on me. The phone rang from the other end of the room, it was the land line which was odd, no one ever called the land line, they always called my mobile. "Hello?" I answered

"Lauren It's your dad…I've been calling your phone all morning and it keeps going to voicemail" oops! I lifted my phone from my pocket to see no battery.

"Sorry Dad, it's got no battery" He laughed slightly "What?"

"Nothing…I was just worried that's all, Whit said you were off work and Abi's been all secretive" I sighed I guess It was now or never.

"Are at work?"

"Ye, why?"

"Is it really busy? Or do you have time to come over?" I bit my nails nervously as I waited for him to respond. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I guess it was the thought of being rejected again.

"No babe I can come over…do you need anything?" I could hear him fiddling about with things in his office obviously locking up as he spoke to me.

"Bar of chocolate please?" I was craving it, Joey had me on a complete health kick, not that I mined but today had driven me crazy and I needed some comfort- in the form of chocolate.

"No problem babe…I'll be over in 10."

"Thanks Dad"

"Lauren…you sure you're alright?" I should have known he'd guess I was lying; well I wasn't exactly lying, I just was leaving some information undisposed.

"I'm fine, I'll see you in a bit"

* * *

I opened the door to the flat and started on some drinks, I'd got some form of fruit tea Joey had brought, it wasn't exactly the most appetising looking thing but it actually tasted alright and it certainly didn't give me or the twins the jitters like coffee seemed to.

"Knock, knock" Dad pushed the door open and strode in nearly tripping over Bella as he went.

"Bells Move it bunny" I cautiously bent down and lifted her into my arms. "Silly bunny" I ruffled her fur and plonked her back on the floor nearer her hutch. Dad walked over to me and hugged me tight. I winced a little at the pain around my ribs but it didn't last long, the comforting feeling of being back in my Daddy's arms felt so amazing. We'd had some shit times in the past but I couldn't deny I was a Daddy's girl. He very rarely judged me unlike Mum, and 9 times out of ten would take my side in an argument. Over the last few years though, it had kind of been overshadowed by their arguing and my drinking.

"I've missed you babe." He said softly

"Missed you too Daddy" I ushered him to the sofa and handed him the drink I'd made, despite it being slightly cold now.

"So come on what's the matter… talk to me Lauren, have you had a row with Joey?" I shook my head clutching to the warm mug in my hands.

"Quite the opposite actually, me and Joe are perfect so is Zoe and…" I moved from the sofa and into the kitchen picking my scan up from the side and handing it over to dad. "So are these." I smiled. I watched as Dad's face went through a range of emotions…from confusion to shock when he finally realised what he was looking at.

"Is this…are you?" I nodded biting my lip, Dad's lips grew into a huge smile as he walked over to me and hugged me tight. I couldn't help the tears that fell. Damn hormones. "I'm so proud of you baby…My little girls all grown up"

"I'm not that grown up dad" I sniffled wiping my eyes across my sleeve.

"How far gone are you?" he asked

"They think about 10 weeks, they say their growing very well and that they aren't identical…I've got another scan in a few weeks so they'll be able to give me some more specifics" I looked at Dad to see that huge genuine smile still on his face. He looked so happy.

"You and Joey happy about this then?" I could tell he was nervous asking the question but I understood why it needed to be asked.

"Ye we are, It's all I've ever wanted and Joeys over the moon, he can wait. He's got me under house arrest and a diet suitable for Bella" Dad chuckled.

"I'm not sure you should be allowed the chocolate now..." He held the bar up to me, my mouth watering at just the sight of it.

"I need the chocolate Dad, I'm extremely hormonal, very bored and really craving chocolate…you do not want to mess with me" He held his hands up in surrender and handed me the bar of chocolate. We spent the next couple of hours just talking, he'd explained everything about him and Mum, they were currently on a break (as if that was ever going to end well) to give each other some space. I'd explained everything with Kyle, which, worked Dad right up in to a right frenzy but he'd vowed that he wasn't going anywhere and that from now on he was right there for me, and for the first time in a long time I honestly believed him.

The door swung open around half three and I guessed It would be uncle Jack bring Zoe home and I was right as she burst through the door and climbed straight onto my lap. After a quick hug and kiss I could see her staring at the chocolate on the table. "One piece and one piece only ok?" she nodded and broke two squares of quickly putting them into her mouth. "Oi I said one piece" I tickled her making her erupt into fits of giggles. "Did you behave for uncle Jack?" I looked to see jack smiling.

"She was golden as always, see you later…Bye Zo" Jack called

"Say bye Zoe" she waved at him and cuddled into my lap, I guessed she'd be tired. "Thanks Uncle Jack."

"Mummy… Max?" she frowned and pointed to Dad, she knew who he was from that disastrous meal and the Christmas party.

"Ye that's Mummy's Daddy…you have a Daddy and I have a Daddy" she nodded seemingly understanding.

"Call Granddad?" she asked so innocently, she'd obviously made the connection, quite cleverly I might add. I didn't know what to say though, if Dad was willing to let her, if Joey wanted her to.

"If Mummy and Daddy are ok with that you can call me Granddad" My heart double skipped as Zoe looked at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Pease" she whispered, I rolled my eyes nodding. She started rubbing her eyes and toddled off to her room, reappearing a few seconds later with her blanket and Fuzz.

"You tired baby?" she nodded "Come on then…" I patted the sofa next to me and she quickly climbed up laying her head into my lap, fuzz in her embrace. I draped the blanket over her and started running my fingers through her hair.

"I'll leave you to it" Dad got up and kissed my head "I'm very proud of you Lauren"

"Thanks Daddy" I whispered

"Bye Granddad" she needed no encouragement in saying that.

"By pretty girl" Dad kissed her head too and left the flat, obviously bumping into joey on the way as I heard them exchange hello's .

"What was all that about?" He asked sitting next to me kissing me softly. "You've eaten chocolate…"

"Man, can you taste it on my lips?" He laughed and wiped my lips with his thumb

"No babe…the wrappers on the table; first rule of breaking the rules-always hide the evidence" I could feel myself blushing. "I'll let you off, can't deny you what you want can I?"

"No…I told Dad" Joey eyes widened his hand stopping its movement in my hair. "He's really happy for us and had a new friend in Zoe…she called him Granddad"

Joey smiled gently and kissed me "If she initiated it, she must want it and if your Dad's happy for her to, I don't see the harm, the twins will call him that so…"

"I guess so… how was your day?"

"Full of surprises baby…full of them" and that's exactly what I meant by being strange. "Wait and see just wait and see"

**So Laurens got her Daddy back…but what's Joey got in store for her ? Thanks again for all the reviews, I reply to all I can so thanks to the guest reviewers too, I can't reply individually to you but I really appreciate all of them :) xxx**


	27. A picture speaks a thouand words

Chapter 27- A picture speaks a thousand words

Joeys POV

"Joey Please tell me?" Lauren was once again moaning about my "business" trip and the day of surprises I had. I knew it was really starting to annoy her but honestly I was getting a few kicks out of it. For past three weeks she'd been constantly digging about the flat trying to find the slightest little bit of information to where I'd been, I guessed exactly what she was up to so decided to play her at her own game and leave a few misleading clues around. I'd left a couple of old train tickets and a few receipts all with old dates on. It was really quite amusing seeing her think she'd found something only to be even more annoyed when she realised it was a decoy. I would tell what the surprise was but… then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?

"No, I've told you baby… you have to wait and see give it a couple of weeks and you'll know." I stated wrapping my arms around her waist. She had definitely grown over the last week and you could for sure, see the twins growing. Lauren being as stubborn as always denied you could see anything. Even though most mornings I could see her competing In a losing war against her beloved skinny jeans.

"Your mean Joe, you know I hate surprises?" I chuckled and raised my eyebrow- she loved surprises. "OK I don't hate them, but I don't exactly love them either."

"I think we can both agree that you loved the last surprise" I looked down motioning to her stomach. She smiled and nodded.

"That surprise I'd be happy to receive over and over again" She turned in my arms and lovingly placed a kiss to my lips. She pulled away smirking knowing she'd left me high and dry "Right Zoe come on we're going to Granddad's" Max had more than willingly taken on the Grandfather roll especially since finding out about the twins. He's been brilliant and I could tell Lauren it had had a positive effect on Lauren. She was so much happier in herself which made for a happier Zoe too. Max had cooked tea for us tonight, like he did most Wednesdays. Tanya had reappeared surprisingly quietly and things between them seemed weirdly normal.

We still kept our distance from Tanya who Lauren had refused to talk to, not that I could blame her. Wednesday night was the one night of the week where Tanya went out. Her and Sharon would go out to the pub or for a meal and would stay out pretty late. According to Lauren Max used to take this as his night too and would go out with jack. But since Max and Lauren had been reunited so to speak, Max had made Wednesday night into dinner nights, Jack would go round too if he could, but every week without fail we'd been round to no5. "Zoe do as Mummy says please because we're going to be late and then we'll have to have Daddy's cooking instead" I watched as she pulled an Icky face at Lauren "Ye exactly, coat on please". She ran off to her room and came back clad in coat and scarf.

"Done" she whispered, I looked at Lauren who was smirking. Zoe looked between the two of us so innocently. I bent down to her level and unravelled the scarf from around her neck.

"I think, baby girl, it's a little warm for your scarf, you only need your little coat baby…because it's raining" She sighed and went back to her room. I remained squatted to the floor just realising how much like Lauren she was getting. She's picked up on so many of her mannerisms and habits; they were like two peas in a pod. Zoe walked back in looking rather annoyed she'd had to change. She stood in front of me and looked up to meet my eyes as I stood.

"I done now?" she questioned tugging at the bright pink Mac she'd got on.

"That's much better baby, good girl" Lauren said taking her in her arms. she knew she wouldn't be able to do that in a few weeks so I guess she was making the most of it whilst she could. Zoe understood well now that she was getting siblings. "Mummy's babies" she called them.

* * *

"I knock please?" she smiled as we walked the steps to no5. Lauren nodded as she held tight to me arm. Zoe hit the door a couple of times "Granddad we here" she shouted.

"Give him a sec Zoe" I warned as she was about to knock again. I could see shadows the other side of the door and then it opened.

"UH OH" Zoe said stepping back down the steps. Ye, Uh oh probably was the only other phrase other than oh shit that would have been appropriate here. Lauren completely froze next to me the bottle of wine in her hand smashing to the floor.

"Lauren… what are you doing here?" Tanya stood staring on the door step. This wasn't the plan. She wasn't meant to be in.

"We're here to see Max, so if you don't mind" I Moved Tanya out the way ushering Zoe and Lauren in. Tanya just stared at us, somehow I had a feeling that she might not be going out tonight. "Take your coat of Zoe" She did as she was told and just stood frowning at Tanya. I couldn't help but laugh as she gave the proper mean look to Tanya. Lauren cautiously put her bag on the floor and I could see she was hesitating with taking her coat off, not wanting the bump she was insisting she didn't have, t be seen. Before she had the chance to even undo the buttons though, Zoe created a distraction. Max had called from the kitchen and Zoe had gone pounding to him, knocking Laurens bag over in the process.

"Sorry" she whispered looking rather guilty

"Don't worry baby...go see Granddad" Lauren kissed her gently and gave her gentle push toward the kitchen

Tanya was quickly on the floor trying to pick the things up, Laurens eyes had widened as she'd seen what had fallen out. "Leave it Mum…I'll do it…Mum I said Leave it" Lauren shoved the remainder of the things into her bag doing everything possible to avert a code red was strangely silent through. I groaned internally as I noticed why she'd suddenly gone this way.

"What the hells this?" she stared intently at the image her eyes only momentarily flicking up to Lauren.

"Nothing" Lauren snapped attempting to snatch the picture back, but Tanya moved it out of her reach studying it a little more in depth.

"Oh…a picture really does speak a thousand words doesn't it ?" she half laughed her eyes piercing through Lauren "Your really stupid you know that?"

"Just leave it Tanya ye?" Lauren really didn't need to hear that all over again "Come on babe" I moved Lauren out of the way towards the kitchen.

"Ow Get off me…Mum your hurting me" Tanya had taken Laurens wrist into a tight grasp. I could see the anger in her eyes and the fear in Laurens.

"So…what have you go to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say Mum…I'm having twins, I'm living out my dreams and doing what's right for me for once" Tanya dropped Laurens wrist and pushed Laurens scan into my hands.

"Congratulations, you've just fucked up the rest of your lives" the front door slammed shut leaving Lauren sobbing into my arms.

**3 chapter left... so Max is on side... Tanya literally hates them what more could go wrong...lets see with the next chapter : The other Woman **

**See you soon ! (im mean in know) xxx**


	28. The other woman

chapter 28- The other woman

Laurens POV

Let's just say dinner that night probably couldn't have gone any worse. First Mum had found out and had basically told me and Joe we were running our lives, which was like calling the pot kettle black really, secondly Zoe had chosen to be sick, which I completely blame on Joey. His idea of getting Zoe to do things lately was bribing her with sweets and now because day-care had finished for the year she was at home and so on a constant sugar high. And thirdly to top everything off, Mum and Dad were getting a divorce. I was hoping for some form of relief from it really. I thought It would feel good knowing they were both free to do what they wanted, me Ab's and Oscar wouldn't be stuck in the middle of them. But that wasn't at all how I felt, in my head I felt sorry for them, slightly bitter too, that they hadn't reached this conclusion years ago when all of this heartbreak could have been stopped. As always though, they'd chosen to do it when everyone was settled and relatively happy, well I say they, from what I'd gathered this was Mum's idea. She'd decided she no longer wanted to be part of the family. At one stage I wouldn't have blamed her, but I couldn't understand it now. Things were happy, or so I thought.

Joey walked back into the living room after sorting Zoe, she was safely in tucked up in bed now and I think Joey had learnt his lesson in the best way possible when Zoe threw up on his top on the way back home. He sat next to me and we took our usual positions on the couch. Joey sat with his arm around me, my head using his chest as a cushion as normal. We hadn't been sat there for too long when Joey pulled me against him. I guess after tonight he knew I need more than just his usual comfort. He shifted me so I was fully onto his lap his god-like arms encasing me, so firmly but softly at the same time if that was at all possible. His warm hands cupped my face and softly kissed my lips. My tears fell there and then. He'd broken down my walls like he always did.

"Sweetheart" he whispered brushing at my cheeks with his thumbs "Come on baby". My body just collapsed against him needing him to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. In that moment all the heartache and upset felt like a universe away. Joey was hugging me tight, a hug where for a moment, in his arms, you feel like you can fly, like nothing else matters. A hug that's soft, gentle and warm; one that bonds two souls together, letting you know, no matter what, they will always be there to give you one of this medicinal hugs. "Lauren…?" I looked up to Joey looking where his hand was lying.

"What is it?" I murmured

"There's definitely two babies in there" he teased making me giggle. He'd lifted my top up and was drawing patterns around my belly button which was slightly sticking out now. As much as I would've loved to keep up my fight to squeeze, and I mean squeeze into my skinnies, there was no denying now that I had a bump. It was still small and rounded but you could see it especially in tighter tops. "We should go shopping tomorrow?"

"Really?" I couldn't even attempt to hide the surprise in my voice, Joey hated shopping especially shopping with me and Zoe. We'd spend hours in and out of shops. He nodded and hummed a yes "What are you up to Joseph Branning? You hate shopping" I felt the laugh vibrate through his chest.

"Ye I hate shopping but I Love you…Anyway while your shopping I have I few things I could do with doing so…" I was about to argue when there was a knock on the door.

"We'll finish this conversation later" I warned pointing at him. "Can I help you?" I opened the door to a blonde woman standing there, a little shorter than me, she had deep brown eyes and looked unnervingly familiar.

"Ahh so you're the other woman?" she asked I was as confused as hell right now. Joey appeared behind me I looked at him and saw the complete look of shock on his face.

"She's my only Woman Mum" Joey said.

"Hello Son" God this was Pam- Joeys Mum. Now I knew why she looked so familiar. I looked nervously between the two of them, some strange tension in the air. Ok maybe it wasn't tension because Joey strode over to his Mum and hugged her deeply.

"I've missed you Mum" My heart melted seeing the softer side to Joey that anyone rarely saw. "Come in" I moved aside and shut the door once she was in. Joey smiled at me and we resumed our previous position on the sofa (without me sitting on his lap, I doubt that would be appropriate when meeting his Mother for the first time.)

"So you must be Lauren?" she asked so softly, I don't think anyone had ever spoken so clearly yet remained so calming at the same time.

"Ye It's nice to finally meet you…we're really sorry we haven't been up to see you and Alice but we've been kind of busy" I gestured down to my stomach. Pam smiled and shook her head.

"It's nice to meet you too Lauren, Don't worry about it, I go weeks on end without seen this one, so it's good to see he's spending his time wisely. How are you and the twins? You look well, pregnancy definitely suits you"

All previous nerves had completely disappeared, I felt so comfortable talking to her, she wasn't judging me which was what usually happened when I met new people, she was happily talking to me and she seemed to be genuinely interested in what I was saying. "Ye we're really good, their Daddy's waiting on us hand and foot"

"Ye even though it's a bloody challenge and a half" Joey retorted, I hit him playfully across the chest and smirked. "Do you want a drink or anything Mum?"

"No darling, I just popped in to say hi, I'm staying over at the B&B tonight, I thought we could do something tomorrow?" I was about to suggest she should come shopping with us when Joey jumped in.

"Actually We're going shopping tomorrow, I'm going to drop the girls off and you can come with me I could use your help" I frowned at him, I was beginning to get really irritated by all this secrecy, probably just because I was tired and my hormones I guessed.

"I think I'm going to head to bed babe I'm really tired" I kissed him good night and made my way towards the bedroom only pausing briefly when I heard his Mum speak.

"So have you told her yet?" Told me ? told me what?

"No…not yet, it's not the right time Mum, she's really stressed with her parents I don't want to add to that, Mum." He sounded nervous, a bit guilty too.

"You need to tell her Joey…"

"I will Mum…tomorrow I promise"

"Alright son, I love you"

I stood leaning against the wall of our bedroom intently listening to every word he was saying what the hell was he up to?

**So I'm so happy no one guessed who the other woman was ! did it surprise you ? two more left Next chapter : Please tell me you Love me **


	29. Please tell me you love me

Chapter 29- Please tell me you love me

Laurens POV

I woke up stupidly early. Everything that I'd over heard the previous night playing on repeat in my head. Annoyingly Joey was none the wiser. He was lying next to me his arm drooped across my waist. I slithered out the bed Joey attempting to tug me back. "Got to get up Joey" I moved from the bed wrapping my dressing gown around me. I'd been to the bathroom and got showered, kind of missing Joey being in the shower with me like he was most mornings, but I couldn't this morning. I was still really annoyed with him. I walked back to the kitchen finding Zoe just waking up.

"Morning Zo" She sleepily walked over to me and smiled "You want some breakfast baby?"

"Pop tart Please?" I smiled nodding remembering the first time I'd discovered Zoe's love for pop tarts. Joeys face as she's interrupted the talk he was trying to have with me. "Mummy…Where daddy?" it didn't surprise me she'd asked usually we'd both be up before her and Joey would probably be tickling and teasing her about now.

"Still sleeping baby…eat up" I placed the pop tart in front of her, she just stared at me and frowned.

"Colds Mummy" I felt her tugging on my sleeve

"Sorry Zoe what did you say?"

"It's cold" she pushed the pop tart to me. My mind was all over the place. "Daddy" She ran into Joeys arms him easily lifting her.

"Has Mummy's baby brain kicked in?" he asked kissing my cheek "Missed waking up next to you this morning" I turned away from him and put Zoe pop tart in the toaster. "What's the matter?" He put Zoe on the ground and mumbled something about waking Bella.

"Nothing" I sighed trying to force a smile. Like I said –trying. It didn't happen though and I pretty much gave myself away.

"Lauren…" he breathed

"Don't…Joe please, Zoe breakfast's done babe" she toddled back over with Bella in her arms. "Eat up baby… Daddy's taking us shopping"

I sat fiddling with my mug of coffee in the kitchen whilst Zoe at and Joey showered. First Joey's mobile rang on the side and it took all my power not to answer it when I saw it was a private number. Again the phone rang, but this time it was the house phone. Zoe went to answer it calling a "I got it" (something she'd picked up from me) as she went. As she got closer to the phone, Joey pounded down the hallway and literally dived on the handset answering the phone before she could. I looked at him weird. He'd literally ran from the shower as he was half naked only a teeny tiny towel around his waist, the water droplets still standing proud on his chest. My god I could kill these hormones, one second I hated him the next I wanted to jump him. Finally bringing myself out of my little dream I notice Joey had vanished.

"Where's Daddy gone Zoe?" she pointed to the bedroom and returned to watching the TV.

"Ok ye…no she'd kill me, ok thanks very much bye bye" I opened the bedroom door just as he finished talking. Thankfully he was now more covered up, didn't stop him looking sexy though- not, at, all. "Are you nearly ready babe?"

"Ye… who was that?" I asked picking up my bag from the side

"No one…come on"

We'd been driving for ages and as far as I could see we'd been going round in circles. Zoe had pointed out the same park 4 times now and she too was questioning the location of where we were. "I thought your Mum was coming too?" I asked trying to deviate away from the silence.

"She is, she's meeting us later…" his phone went off signalling he'd received a text. "Read that out to me babe…." I sighed and picked his phone from the hands free.

"What the hell's going on Joey…who the hell is Jess?" He looked half shocked and then smirked.

"Just read the text Lauren…"

"Fine. It says all sorted, I've left what we said where we said hope to see you soon Jess x"

Joey nodded and continued driving, but suddenly merged onto a different road heading back to Walford. I read over the text again, something did not sit right with me.

"Are fucking cheating on me? If your cheating on me I'll make sure you never get the chance to have kids again"

Zoe shrieked in the back of the car "Mummy said a bad word" I looked at her apologising to see her eyes wide a stern look on her face. Joey chuckled. Why the hell was he laughing, nothing about this situation was in the slightest but funny.

"Why are you Laughing…Because I don't find this at all funny, You've been acting really odd vanishing off for weeks, I heard you talking to your Mum yesterday and then you receive a text from another girl, If there's someone else then I'd rather know now Joey…I can't believe you'd do this to me." I hadn't even realised we'd stopped when Joey leaned over and silenced my ramble with a sweet kiss.

His hands cupped my face as his gorgeous eyes stared deeply into mine. "I'm not cheating on you babe…I'd never, ever do that to you…to us" I sighed still feeling really confused. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a set of Keys "Were home" He smiled dangling the keys in front of me.

"What?" I croaked out in a whisper we weren't home, we were pulled up just outside of the square about a five minuet walk.

"No.43, Its ours" He smiled, My tears started to fall, complete relief washing over me, he wasn't cheating. It was stupid really I can't believe I thought he would.

"You…You've brought a house?" My voice still a soft mumble, I couldn't talk even if I tried, my words seemed to get lost as they reached my mouth.

"Ye, all ours baby, three bedrooms, a garden, a proper kitchen for you" His brushed his hand down my face smiling softly. "What's the matter babe ay?" he leaned over to the passenger chair pulling me into a tight hug again.

"You've done all this more us and I accused you of cheating" He laughed and kissed my head softly

"I didn't want you to guess what was happening, so I kind of let you believe it…Please tell me you love me and don't hate me?" he asked a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"No, I couldn't never hate you, I love you, so god damn much…we have a proper house Joe it so perfect" I leaned up kissing him gently "I love you Joey"

"I Love you too baby" He gave me another quick peck and opened his door tossing the keys to me. "Ready to see your new home Zoe?"

"Now?" she asked looking as confused as I had been about 30 seconds ago.

"Ye Mummy's going to go and look…I think there might be a room in there with your name on it and a surprise for Mummy" Zoe smiled and eagerly climbed into Joeys arms. Another surprise? really? I don't think I could take another surprise; I'd barely recovered from the last on. Joey and Zo sprung off to the house and up the little path leading to the front door. It was like a little fairy-tale.

"Come on Mummy" Zoe giggled running back and tugging the keys out of my hand. I walked up to them standing on the door step, a stupidly big smile on my face still. Joey smiled and turned the key in the lock.

"Welcome home beautiful" He pushed the door open Zoe bouncing in. I looked around to see a few boxes about, some of out things already placed around the living room. Everywhere was a place cream colour just how I'd always wanted things. I turned around slowly looking at the kitchen, a big open space with plenty of room a small breakfast bar at the one end. "I thought you'd like this room" His arms looped around my waist, his hands resting on my bump.

"I do love this room, I love every room" I leaned my weight back into him, his chin sitting on my shoulder. "How did you manage all this?"

"My Mum…I took you for a long drive…."

"a VERY long drive" I interrupted smiling.

"Ye ok it wasn't meant to take that long, you can blame your Dad for that" Joey smiled seeing my reflection in the window.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" He nodded

"Ye, sorry baby, it had to be that way for all this to work. Abi and Jay, your Dad and My Mum, Uncle Jack and Sharon even Whitney helped. There's literally only your stuff and Zoe's and the stiff for the Twins that needs sorting, everything else is done." I couldn't believe he'd managed to pull this off. The kitchen was fully functioning and fully furnished; as I started to walk around the house I noticed all the rooms were pretty much the same. They were all decorated exactly how I would have imagined (I was guessing Abi and Whit) the living room was lovely and cosy, it already felt like home.

I suddenly had a thought as we moved upstairs "What's happening to our flat?"

"Abi and Jay are having it" Joey shrugged.

"What and Dad's actually letting them?" I was quite surprised, but then again this was the new and improved Max Branning.

"Ye apparently so and he's even helping them with the rent, come on" he walked me across the landing pas Zoe's room, where she was already playing with her toys and he walked me into our room I guessed. "What do you think? …this was all my own work"

My eyes took in every detail of the room; three walls were cream whilst the other was wallpapered with pale blue and cream flowers. There was a beautiful traditional, iron bed in the middle of the room covered in a blue bed spread. Everything was co-ordinated perfectly, but the thing that got me most was the wall opposite the window wall. It was a wall full of pictures, each on was in a black frame. I looked over them seeing some of me and Joe together, a few of us with Zoe even some of Zoe when she was a baby. I'd never seen her baby photos before, only the one Joey kept in his wallet (Well not anymore- he's got one of me and Zoe and a scan of the twins). I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks, she was a beautiful baby, looked just like Joey.

"My Mum did the pictures for us…do you like them?" I nodded noticing there were a fair few spare frames about. "For the twins" Joey whispered.

"it's amazing Joey…you remembered my favourite colour, everything, it's just perfect…Thank you"

Joey pulled me into his arms and held me tight "This is a thank you too you baby, I'd be completely lost without you and so would Zoe…we love you and this is just a small way to show you how much" I looked around giggling.

"There's nothing small about this Joey…how are we even affording this"

"Curtsey of my father Lauren…He's loaded and likes to make it known especially when it comes to getting one over on Derek. Dad sends me a few pounds here and there as well as Christmas and birthdays, I've never spent a penny of it until now, it's always gone straight into the bank and built a lot of interest, I thought it was about time I put it to good use. He's a waste of space- doesn't mean his money has to be." He shrugged and called for Zoe signalling that the conversation was over. I didn't really care much to be honest, he was happy enough to use the money then it was fine by me.

After Uncle Jack had kindly brought the rest of our things around we put them all away and settled down for the night in our first family home. Zoe was asleep after we managed to convince her that the house would still be the same tomorrow and we would still be here too. Me and Joey we in the sitting room, a nice mug of tea and some chocolate, which I'd, been granted permission to eat, was a perfect combination.

"Are you happy baby?" Joey murmured into my hair as his fingers brushed softly against the skin of my Bump.

"More than ever"

"And there's nothing else you want?" I shook my head "Only I thought you might like this" He pulled a big manila envelope out from under the cushion and placed it on my lap. I started opening it once again becoming confused. "I Thought we could make it official that you're Zoe's Mum"

**So do we like Joeys surprises ? I've pushed to get this posted before I go out so I'll reply to your reviews for the last chapter when I'm back and then I'll post the last chapter too Enjoy ! xxx**


	30. Next to me

Chapter 30- Next to me

Lauren POV

I didn't understand, well no of course I understood, but it didn't seem real, my brain seemed to have short circuited on me, it was like some needed to press reboot and try again. I sat there motionless, looking at the formal printed papers in front of me. My throat was so dry I couldn't talk again, my eyes intermittently flitting between Joey and the papers. Finally when my brain did get In gear and connect to my mouth the only words I could utter were pathetic. All I could say was "Really?"

In response to my half-baked comment Joey rolled his eyes and responded sarcastically with a really of his own. Yet his wasn't a question it was a definitive answer. Joey reached for my hands and stopped them from unconsciously twitching. "What do you say? Do you want to adopt Zoe?"

I bit my lip nervously, before joey moved it from between my teeth with his thumb. "Yes" I breathed "Did you even need to ask?"

"Not really, but I thought it would be nice to" He smirked tucking the papers in the envelope and throwing them on the coffee table "And Jess, by the way, is the social worker who's been overseeing all this" I could feel my embarrassment building "But I like it when my baby's jealous, makes her look hotter than normal" his hands had somehow found their way to my bum, his fingertips pushed into the back pockets of my jeans. I moved so I was straddling him, these hormones were having a whale of a time playing me, because despite my complete and utter hate more him and his bloody secrecy this morning, I wanted nothing more than to be having Sex with him right now.

"I want You Joey…" I breathed running my hands over his shirt, feeling his perfectly toned abs ripple beneath my fingertips. He leaned in and kissed me softly and looked into my eyes.

"I want you too…you have no idea how god damn sexy you like from this angle" His eyes did a sweep of me "From every angle actually" His hand left my bum and moved to my hair pulling it from the tie it had been in. They ran back down my shoulders, over my back and settled down to my behind which he squeezed gently. He turned the kiss more passionate and pulled me a little closer, I unbuttoned his shirt groaning as his chest became exposed to me.

"It should be illegal to be this hot" I mumbled kissing up his chest.

"Then you've been found guilty of a serious crime Miss Branning" I giggled as Joey unexpectedly flipped me so I was lying flat against the couch. "You should be punished…" he kissed along my jaw line, occasionally brushing his lips against mine for a torturously miniscule amount of time.

"As long as you're the arresting officer I don't really care…" I moaned as joeys hands tugged my top from my body and slowly trailed up my sides and across my bump. "Your teasing me" I managed to say, although it was rather breathy and probably inaudible. Taking my words into account he worked with ease at removing my jeans, that would be the last time he'd be taking those off in a while, considering they probably wouldn't fit in the morning at the rate I was growing. I stared down at my stomach. "Your beautiful…stop it" His hands pinned mine above my head stopping me covering my body.

"You going to help with these?" He indicated to his jeans, obviously he want losing my hands, and If I wanted this, which I did, I definitely did, I'd have to remove them myself. Joey chuckled and quickly removed his jeans his boxers too apparently. "You were too slow baby" he chuckled pulling us up to a sitting position.

"Your too impatient" I retorted hearing a guttural groan as I shifted my hips against him, feeling his apparent want and need underneath me. The sound of ripping was the next thing I heard, Joeys slight look of guilt as he held the sting of lace material of my knickers. "See, too impatient." Joey threw the material to the floor with the other discarded clothing.

"Is it safe to do this?" Joey asked breaking yet another kiss. I nodded Lifting myself up onto my knees, "I'm not going to hurt you or the twins?"

"No We'll be fine" I rubbed my stomach lightly and Joey smirked lifting me gently and then easing me down on to him. "So good…" I sighed. We remained still for a second just feeling everything at such an intensity. My eyes were shut tight as Joeys hands moved my knees from under me gently wrapping them around his waist on the sofa. I started moving on him, keeping things slow to start, but things soon increased as joey began moving as well. His hands roamed over my body, I noticed he liked to focus a lot on my bump and my boobs which, to Joeys growing satisfaction were getting bigger.

"Open your eyes…" he whispered, I did as he asked "hello beautiful" I smiled at him increasing my pace. Joey had different ideas. He lifted me so he was nearly completely out of me, I thought he was about to stop and I was seconds away from killing him when he quickly shifted the cushions on the sofa and flipped me so I was lying on them. "Still ok?" I nodded his eyes almost purely black with lust and desire.

"Very comfortable…" I was cut off as he thrust all the way into me hitting several sensitive spots as he went.

"Good because I plan on Fucking you right now…" he silenced my moans with a long lasting kiss as he kept a smooth rhythmic pace. His name spilling from my lips as he thrust one final time, our peaks hitting hard and fast, we lay silently trying to gain our breath.

"Thank you"

"What for beautiful?"

"Everything, for Zoe, your actually giving me your daughter to raise with you, the twins, the house for what you just gave me then" I smiled patting his chest. Joey tugged the blanket off the back of the sofa and pulled me nearer to him. I froze suddenly and Joeys hand moved back from me. "Oh god Joey, I think the babies Just moved" Joey nodded

"I felt it too, it was small but definitely there…I love having you Next to me like this" he kissed the back of my neck and moved to my shoulder.

"Me too, I think the twins do as well" I smiled feeling another little movement "Saying hi to Daddy I think" Joey responded by simply kissing my stomach and then splaying his hand protectively around it. We lay there for a while, the need for conversation long gone, we knew what we were both thinking. Just as I was drifting off Joey whispered in my ear. My heart stopped.

"Babe… one more thing…Will you Marry me?"

**The end ….**

**For now … As you've probably guessed by this mean ending, there will be sequel so keep your eyes open.**

**Just want to say a huge huge thank you to every person that's reviewed, I've never had so many for a story so thank you everyone ! I'll see you all soon xxx**


End file.
